The Mystery of Pandora
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. A 16-year old amnesiac; a 16-year old escaped convict; the daughter of Professor. She and the two boys crossed path as they try to solve a mystery that split the United Kingdom due to a tragedy 10 years ago, an incident tied to a strange artifact that is being sought by various factions and a mysterious group; and for the teen boy to learn his past. Feat. KAMEN RIDER BUILD
1. Prologue

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fic. Normally, this is a crossover between Danganronpa and **Professor Layton** , but since this will be the first time I'll be using certain characters from **Danganronpa V3** , I decided to place it here in the Danganronpa category to see if I should keep it here or put it on the crossover section.

This is also the first time to use a supporting character in the form of **Kibo** , and while in the canon game he is depicted as a robot, I decided to have him portray a human who gets adopted by someone, which is directly inspired from the Capcom game **Megaman Legends**. That game is also themed in archeology due to **Megaman Volnutt** being a digger, hence the archeology subplot applies here.

Also, characters from the Professor Layton series will also appear here since the setting is mostly within London besides Japan. More on that in the later chapters.

Third, I will be using elements from the ongoing Japanese TV drama series, _**Kamen Rider Build**_ , which will premiere in September 3, and since that upcoming series also have archeological themes similar to Professor Layton, expect some action here and somewhere in the upcoming chapters.

Fourth, aside from Kibo, I will also use characters from Danganronpa V3, such as **Himiko Yumeno** , but will also add another character from Danganronpa, in the form of **Masaru Daimon**. Their roles will be explained in the upcoming chapters as well.

Lastly, this fic will be AU, thus there won't be any mention about Hope's peak or the Gifted Academy for Inmates, though the villain of that game, **Tsumugi Shirogane** , might appear depending on the plot.

Well, that's all for now, so it's time to read on, and enjoy the story!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shifts to an unspecified area, where scientists are seen inside what appeared to be a base, and a huge monitor screen is shown where a live feed is seen where several astronauts are doing some kind of expedition, and the place the astronauts are currently at turns out to be the planet Mars, and the scene shows that the scientists are observing the live feed, where they appeared to be Japanese and British, and the leader of the scientists communicated with the leader of the expedition team asking how are things there at Mars.

"How are things there at Mars?"

"Everything is okay so far."

"Have you find anything interesting?"

"Negative, sir."

"Okay, continue the search, but return to the shuttle once the time limit is up. We don't want you and your crew to get in to a face with an oncoming meteor or a comet."

"Roger that."

"Okay, carry on."

"Yes sir."

The person who is speaking to the expedition team is identified only as **Professor Idabarashi** , and he appeared to be a knowledgeable scientist that has interest in archeology, and through him he proposed and formed a joint team consisting of scientists and archeologists from Japan and London, and they intend to find something within Mars that would help make a milestone in benefiting mankind, and at the same time achieve recognition.

However, the scientists and archeological teams are unaware that they are being monitored by the **Targent Agency** , and that they too have interest in finding whatever the exploration team find at Mars, and are waiting for the right time to strike and steal whatever item is brought here, as well as to determine whether the item would be brought to London or Japan.

-x-

The scene shifts to somewhere within London, where you can see an outdoor snack bar where a lot of customers are drinking and dining, and there you can see a British citizen wearing a hat and clothing that make him look like a PERFECT GENTLEMAN. He appeared to be in his 20s, and he is identified as **Herschel Layton** , and he is sipping a drink when he overheard a conversation from some guys that are sitting near him and they appeared to be familiar with archeology, as they are discussing about an archeological project carried by astronauts and is being handled by both England and Japan.

Layton overhears them insinuating that it might cause complication stemming from the fact that, if ever something is found at Mars, the British and Japanese scientists might argue on who would take the credit and who would benefit from the said project.

Even one of the customers even joked that this may result in World War III, referencing the anime **Code Geass**.

"Believe me...Japan and the UK would get into an argument..."

"How so?"

"What made you say that?"

"If those exploration guys fund something at Mars...the two sides would argue...and if the object turns out to have something...immerse...they will fight for it. Remember the anime Code Geass? The character Charles Britannia? He wanted the power of an artifact that is within Japanese soil...so he declared war and defeated Japan and took the land and expanded Britain's territory...And I'm betting that is what's going to happen once those expedition team get their hands on whatever they find at Mars..."

"Sounds like a science fiction..."

"World War III? Fat chance!"

"Sure wish I was with the exploration team..."

"In your dreams, mate..."

After that, the men finished their meals and left the snack bar, where Layton glanced at them as he wondered what they were thinking and how they knew about the said project, as something like that is usually top secret and kept from prying ears, and that is something that the men earlier should consider keeping it private as it might jeopardize the said project.

Layton shook his head and sighed, seeing that some people are careless about certain things and are not using their heads at all. He hoped that the men's carelessness would not lead to any complication that would lead to a problem that would put London, and England, in a possible precarious position, and there the bartender came to collect the trays and Layton gave the tray to him, and the bartender began complimenting Layton's hat.

"Nice looking hat, sir."

"Oh...thank you."

"Did you bought it?"

"No...it was given to me...as a present..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You should treasure it."

"I will."

Layton smiled and nodded as he finished drinking his beverage and departed, and the scene shifts to a nearby alley where the four men were seen earlier discussing about the top secret archeological expedition on Mars, and it turns out that they were acquaintances with one of the British scientists, and despite being outsiders they were given certain access and partially contributed something, thus the four men have limited knowledge about the project.

The four men are talking about what to do next as they were told that the expedition team are still at Mars and there is no word yet on when they would return, and what artifacts they would find there. The four men are even considering asking their benefactor to let them in on the project so as to get some monetary contribution which the others agreed.

"You know...maybe we should ask our benefactor to give us some compensation...you know...to give us some money after how we contributed and all..."

"Sounds nice..."

"I liked that idea."

"Me too...I needed the cash."

"Then I'll head there tomorrow and make a proposal...and hooe that oyr benefactor would accept."

"Right."

"Go for it."

"Want money..."

However, a group of men appeared and shoved the four men towards the alley and began to hold them at gunpoint. The men with guns turn out to be members of the Targent Agency and they demanded to the four men to tell them what they know about the secret project that involves planet Mars. While shaken, the four men were defiant, and the lead man scoffed and said that the captors won't get anything from him, which the lead Targent agent glared at the man.

"You won't get anything from us!"

"What was that...?"

"You heard me! I won't say a word about that project! For my ears only!"

"You better talk if you don't want anything bad happen to you."

"You'll have to do better than that, you extortionist!"

"Do not tempt me..."

"A violent temptation do not scare me, you scoundrel!"

"You asked for it."

The Targent agent then shoots the man on his crotch and the man fell down and screamed in agony, and the three men became shaken at seeing what happened, and the Targent agent glanced at the other three men and asks them again to tell them what they know about the project. Fearing for their lives, and not wanting their MANHOOD getting shot, the three other men reluctantly told them what they knew, hoping that they would be spared.

"...and that is that!"

"Honest to goodness!"

"That is all we know!"

"Please...do not hurt us!"

"We told you what we know!"

"Just spare us!"

"We have nothing else to offer!"

"..."

Although they got the answers, the Targent agents were simply not satisfied, and ordered his fellow agents to shoot them down, and the four men became horrified and they began pleading for their lives and promised not to tell anyone about this incident if they let them live.

"Wait!"

"Don't shoot!"

"We won't tell!"

"We will keep quiet!"

"We told you everything...just spare us!"

"We beg you!"

"Let us live!"

"Please!"

Their pleas, however, went on deaf ears as the Targent agents shoots down the four men, and after making sure that the men are dead, the Targent agents placed their corpses inside body bags and put them inside the huge garbage bin before leaving.

-x-

A month later, the scene shifts at Tokyo International Airport, where Professor Idabarashi arrived after his stint at London, and after hailing a taxi, he instructs the driver to take him to his home address, and about an hour later, Idabarashi arrived, and as he went to the doorstep of his house, he noticed a basket placed in front of his door, and upon removing the cover, he is surprised to see an infant boy, crying upon being exposed to sunlight.

Idabarashi was surprised, and concerned, seeing that the baby has been abandoned and immediately he took the baby and went to the nearest hospital where doctors checked on the baby, who appeared to be two months old, and thankfully the baby is quite well and the doctors decided to observe him for now, and asks Idabarashi if he happened to see who left the infant.

"Did you happened to see who left this baby at your doorstep?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is there any note left at the basket?"

"No...nothing."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

After hearing this, the doctor then suggested to Idabarashi that he can adopt the baby if the parents cannot be found, and Idabarashi nodded, and left the hospital to report to the child welfare services about the incident, as Idabarashi appeared receptive about adopting the baby, since he is single and unable to find a girlfriend due to the nature of his work.

About two months later, Idabarashi petitioned to adopt the baby, who is now four months old, and the child welfare department accepted, and thus the baby is given custody, and there the chairman asks Idabarashi on what name would he give to the baby boy, and Idabarashi smiled seeing that the baby seemed to give him hope of raising a family despite not having a wife.

"So...have you decided to give this baby a name?"

"Yes...he has given me hope...that I can have a family of my own..."

"Even though you are single and not having a wife?"

"Yes. I will eventually have a wife...but I want to raise this infant as if he were my own child."

"Then please give him a name."

"I already decided to give him one."

"And the name...?"

"His name will be..."

Idabarashi then gives the name of the baby he is adopting, and names him **Kibo** , and the papers have been processed and Kibo is officially adopted to Idabarashi, and he now hires a nursemaid to help look after Kibo as he still have a work and can only see to him once office hours ends within the day.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the plot makes up for it since this is a prologue of sorts, and introduces Kibo as a human and how he came to be raised by Idabarashi. This will set up the events where he will one day become the main character and what role he would play in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Kibo spends his years under Idabarashi's care and how he would end up going to London…while side characters and villains pop up sporadically before the actual plot plays in…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. The Following Years

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story moves forward as you are going to see the main characters of the two series spend their childhood and how this would affect the future chapters and what lies ahead once the threat commences and this would change their lives from that point on.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:** **Tsugi no toshi**_

The scene shifts at Tokyo, where several months have passed since Professor Idabashi adopted Kibo, and the professor is never been this happy as he has a child to raise despite not being able to find a wife and get married. Nevertheless he is glad that he is able to adopt the baby who was found abandoned at the doorstep of his house and now Kibo is about 30 months or 2 1/2 years old, and is very cheerful and active.

One day Idabashi took Kibo to a zoo where the toddler is awed at seeing a lot of animals, and at one point sneaked inside a cage where he found a rabbit, and gently carry it, and there Idabashi tells Kibo to put down the rabbit, but then Kibo, who is holding a toy tank, began comparing the two, and tells Idabashi and the rabbit and the tank are a BEST MATCH, much to the professor's amusement and surprise.

"Daddy…look…"

"Huh?"

"RABBIT…TANK…they are best match…"

"Ho-ho-ho…"

"They are best match…right…?"

"Come on, Kibo…they are not…"

"But…they are…"

"Let's go…"

Idabashi just laughed at how amusing Kibo's antics are and gently took him elsewhere where they came across another cage where a zookeeper is feeding a gorilla, and a visitor dropped her diamond-shaped ring, which went to the gorilla's possession, and a very active Kibo ran through and approached the gorilla, and the animal instinctively gives the diamond to the toddler.

As Idabashi and the zookeeper approached the two, Kibo then made comparisons , and tells Idabashi and the gorilla and the diamond are also a BEST MATCH, which the professor laughed and tells him that he should not be at the cage and tells Kibo that living and non-living objects cannot be a BEST MATCH, much to Kibo's chagrin, insisting that the pairings he mentioned are the BEST MATCHES he can come up with.

"No, Kibo…they are not…"

"But…they are…!"

"Living and non-living things cannot be…"

"I say they are! GORRILA...DIAMOND...they are best matches..."

"Let's go, Kibo…"

"But…but…"

"There are other places, Kibo…"

"Aw…"

The zookeeper chuckled seeing how amusing Kibo is and tells Idabashi that he is lucky to have a son so active and full of WILD IMAGINATIONS, which the professor smiled, taking the compliment well and said that Kibo is always active but he is also the reason why his life changed and thus felt his life is now COMPLETE and could not ask for anything more.

"Ha-ha-ha…that kid sure has a wild imagination…"

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"You sure are lucky to have a kid like that…"

"Yes…and I am thankful…my life has changed and improved since I found him…"

"Better take good care of him."

"I will. He is my treasure."

"You sure are one proud dad."

"Ha-ha."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at London, where Hershel Layton is seen inside his house, reading a newspaper, where he reads an article about the joint-exploration between London and Japan having a breakthrough regarding the exploration of planet Mars, and Hershel read another section of the article, he saw a news about another murder incident which he felt that he might get himself involve believing that the particular crime may be too complex and fool investigators.

By then a little girl, aged 7, snuggled next to Hershel and read the said article, in which she said that she dreams of becoming a detective and an investigator, which surprises Hershel and tries to dissuade her fearing it might be too much for her, but the little girl insisted that this is the path she intend to take, saying that Hershel was her inspiration and want to solve things such as crime cases.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"When I grow up…I want to be like you."

"Seriously? It might be too much for you…"

"You can do it…until now…so can I."

"Really?"

"You bet!"

"Very well…"

The girl in question is identified as **Katrielle** , and she is revealed to be Hershel's daughter, and like Hershel, Katrielle inherited her father's traits, but instead of having a knack for solving puzzles, she developed a knack for detective stuff and her insistence made Hershel impressed seeing that his daughter has quite a future for herself, and hoped that she does not go astray once she gets older the moment she becomes a middle school and high school student.

Hershel mentally sighed as he looked back at the years that went on, and since settling down, Katrielle being born, he felt that his lifestyle has changed slightly yet he is not complaining, and wondered how Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold are doing, for he has not heard from them for quite a while, yet he do know that Luke is dating Flora and are now working independently.

However, his cellphone rang and Hershel answered it, and is quite glad when the caller turn out to be Luke himself, and greeted Hershel and the gentleman smiled as he greeted Luke in return, and felt that his memories of yesteryears returned.

"Professor!"

"Luke…it's been quite a while!"

"Yeah…time flies, right?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What about you, professor?"

"Well…doing fine…though not like the usual like before…"

"Really?"

"Yes…sort of."

As the two talked, they were just like years ago...mentor and apprentice, and as they verbally reminisce the years they spend solving cases and puzzles, Katrielle interjected and asks Luke if he is calling her dad to help solve a case, and tells him she wants to be involve claiming that she can solve a case if given the chance, which Luke snickered as Hershel tries to restrain his daughter from saying more unnecessary comments.

"Katrielle!"

"What?"

"It's too early for you to…"

"Hey, If Luke became your apprentice…so can I!"

"You're too young…"

"So is Luke when you told me back then…"

"He was twelve years old back then when I took him in…right now you're only seven years old…you need a few more years…maybe 10 years before you…"

"What? I can't wait that long!"

Luke smiled seeing that Hershel's life has gotten quite bright after Katrielle was born, and seeing that she has inherited some of her father's traits, Luke feels that she has quite a good future ahead of her and continued to listen to the father-and-daughter bickering which he finds amusing to listen, which was getting a bit louder on the speaker.

"I want to grow up right away! So I can be your apprentice!"

"That's impossible!"

"Then I'll make a formula! Doctor Jekyll was able to…"

"That's a children's story…you can't apply that in real life…"

"Then I'm going to find a lab and…"

"Katrielle…calm yourself…"

"Make me!"

"Do not rush yourself…!"

-x-

In the years have passed, the scene shifts at Tokyo, where Kibo is now five years old, and while his innocent attitude is still there, he is quite aware about how things work here, and by then Idabashi gets a call from a colleague in London where he is informed that his help is needed as the caller informs him that they find a breakthrough on the exploration at planet Mars, and said that Idabashi is needed here at London, yet the professor is a bit hesitant as he does not want to leave Kibo alone Japan.

"Eh…? You want me to move in to London?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"We need you, Idabashi…"

"I can't leave Kibo alone here…I do not have much close relatives…it might be too much for him…"

"Hmm…I know!"

"What?"

"Here is my suggestion…"

The English colleague then suggested to Idabashi to take Kibo with him and have him study school in London which said that he has contacts where he can be given a home study program, and Idabashi thought about it as he felt that Kibo might have difficulty in studying overseas, and may not cope with it, but his colleague assured to him that Kibo will be fine and will be able to cope with living in a foreign country for just a few years.

Idabashi is still hesitant and said he will call him back as he wants to ask Kibo if he is willing to live in London for a few years. After that Idabashi turns off his cellphone and began to ask Kibo if he wants to live with him in London for a few years saying that he cannot leave him alone with relatives, and Kibo innocently replied that he is okay with it, much to the professor's surprise, seeing that Kibo is fine with living at London for a few years, and he felt okay now that he won't have any problems in convincing the five-year old boy on whether he would like to live with him abroad temporary or stay with his adoptive relatives.

"Are you sure about this, Kibo?"

"Yes. I'm okay with it."

"Don't worry…once my work at London is over, we will return to Japan…and you can live quietly again…and make friends…"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Kibo…for understanding…"

"It's nothing."

"Okay…please wait."

"…"

Idabashi then contacted his colleague from London again and tells him that everything is okay and that he will work on the papers so that he can bring Kibo with him once he moves in at London so that he won't encounter any more hurdles at the immigration about a six-year old boy moving with his adoptive father to London due to work and other science-related projects.

-x-

At London, the scene shows that Hershel Layton had just solved a puzzle-ridden case which exposes a corrupt politician who intends to assassinate the Queen of England via a plan to make it look like a heart-attack as Layton discovered that the culprit intend to secretly pour a chemical onto the Queen's drink in which the effects would induce a heart attack, and as the culprit is taken away, he cursed Layton proclaiming that one day he will DISAPPEAR and there will be no one left to solve a very diabolical plot, which Layton just stare in dismay.

"Damn you, Layton!"

"…"

"Don't think this is over!"

"…"

"One day you will disappear!"

"…"

"When that happens…there will be no one who can stop more crimes! That I swear!"

"…"

As Layton watches the culprit taken away, Katrielle, now aged 10 years old, stood behind her dad as she saw another of her dad's exploits as an investigator. She is amazed at how he managed to expose the culprit and saved the Queen's life and this made Katrielle admire her dad even more, and she now has a goal in mind, which is to become an investigator and detective, in which she tells her dad that she will try to surpass him, which Hershel smiled at her goals for the future.

"Dad…"

"It's alright…he won't bother anyone anymore…"

"I found my goal."

"Huh?"

"I will grow up to become like you…solving mysteries…"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I will surpass you."

"That's nice, dear. Now then…let's go home."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it did show what Kibo and Katrielle are doing during their younger days. And the story made a bit fast-forward and this led to the current plot of this chapter

Although only Kibo and Idabashi are the only characters to appear here…more will soon show up once the next chapters come in to play, and this will make the plot more interesting…

On the Professor Layton side…Katrielle is introduced here, while Luke Triton makes a brief appearance in a voice-only capacity. Given Katrielle's appearance, it is hinted that Luke is now a late-teen to an early adult, while Flora Reinhold is not shown, in which she is also an adult, but she will show up in the next chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows the events that took place in London, where Kibo tries to fit in at his new environment, and the so-called artifact will make its debut…which Professor Layton will pay a visit…and this is where things take an unexpected turn…so expect a lot of twists and turns…while our main characters' lives will change from that point on…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. The Skywall Incident

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story moves forward as you are going to see the main characters of the two series spend their childhood and how this would affect the future chapters and what lies ahead once the threat commences and this would change their lives from that point on.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3: Sukaiu~ōruinshidento**_

The scene shifts to a one-story house somewhere in London, where Professor Idabashi had just arrived after work, where he is greeted by Kibo, now 6 years old, and the two hugged each other as the scientist is glad to see that his adopted son has adjusted well to his new environment after moving to London about 14 months ago, and there Kibo's home study teacher approached Idabashi, smiling, and he can tell that the teacher is having a good time teaching Kibo.

Idabashi asks the teacher how Kibo is doing, and the teacher said that she is pleased that her job was good and easy, saying that Kibo is such a good and behaved boy, able to catch fast on the lessons and hinted that Kibo may have a HIDDEN talent which might be beneficial to Idabashi and his colleagues, which he laughed saying that Kibo has a lot of imaginations but he would surely be a big help once he becomes a high school student.

"Yes…Kibo would surely be a big help once he graduate high school."

"You are fortunate, Mr. Idabashi…to have a son like that."

"I suppose I am…"

"Treat him nicely, and he will be a fine lad in the years to come."

"I will. He is my treasure."

"I am glad he is so behaved and a good boy, despite not having a mother…"

"I know."

"…"

As Idabashi and the home study teacher chatted, he recalled how he had some difficulty in how to bring his adopted son to the United Kingdom as he is worried that Kibo might have a hard time coping in living at a foreign land, and how this would affect him as he has no friends here until recently.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

In the years have passed, the scene shifts at Tokyo, where Kibo is now five years old, and while his innocent attitude is still there, he is quite aware about how things work here, and by then Idabashi gets a call from a colleague in London where he is informed that his help is needed as the caller informs him that they find a breakthrough on the exploration at planet Mars, and said that Idabashi is needed here at London, yet the professor is a bit hesitant as he does not want to leave Kibo alone Japan.

"Eh…? You want me to move in to London?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"We need you, Idabashi…"

"I can't leave Kibo alone here…I do not have much close relatives…it might be too much for him…"

"Hmm…I know!"

"What?"

"Here is my suggestion…"

The English colleague then suggested to Idabashi to take Kibo with him and have him study school in London which said that he has contacts where he can be given a home study program, and Idabashi thought about it as he felt that Kibo might have difficulty in studying overseas, and may not cope with it, but his colleague assured to him that Kibo will be fine and will be able to cope with living in a foreign country for just a few years.

Idabashi is still hesitant and said he will call him back as he wants to ask Kibo if he is willing to live in London for a few years. After that Idabashi turns off his cellphone and began to ask Kibo if he wants to live with him in London for a few years saying that he cannot leave him alone with relatives, and Kibo innocently replied that he is okay with it, much to the professor's surprise, seeing that Kibo is fine with living at London for a few years, and he felt okay now that he won't have any problems in convincing the five-year old boy on whether he would like to live with him abroad temporary or stay with his adoptive relatives.

"Are you sure about this, Kibo?"

"Yes. I'm okay with it."

"Don't worry…once my work at London is over, we will return to Japan…and you can live quietly again…and make friends…"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Kibo…for understanding…"

"It's nothing."

"Okay…please wait."

"…"

Idabashi then contacted his colleague from London again and tells him that everything is okay and that he will work on the papers so that he can bring Kibo with him once he moves in at London so that he won't encounter any more hurdles at the immigration about a six-year old boy moving with his adoptive father to London due to work and other science-related projects.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Idabashi smiled as he is glad that things went well and that Kibo is coping well at his new environment, and now he is getting ready to focus on his work as dinner is about to be served with Kibo inviting the professor to join in eating, and Idabashi smiled at his adopted son's cheerful demeanor, which has the innocence of a pure-hearted child.

"Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"Come on! Let's eat dinner!"

"Coming, Kibo."

"Come on, come on! The food will get cold!"

"Sure, I am on the way."

"The food is yummy!"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within London, where Layton reunited with a grown-up **Luke Triton** as they narrowly thwarted an attempt by **Don Paolo** to take Layton down using an automated invention, which, along the way, was discovered that Don Paolo was being used as an unsuspecting pawn by what appeared to be a rookie villain who is an opposite to Layton. The new villain is identified as **Hershey Laytow** , who is not a GENTLEMAN but a foul socialite.

It turns out that Laytow has been observing Layton for years and is turned off by Layton's gentleman attitude, and wanting to BREAK him, as well as humiliating him, Laytow tricked Paolo into doing his bidding and lets Paolo attack Layton, only to disable Paolo and there Laytow took control of the automation to trap Layton and Luke. Layton is displeased with his counterpart's dirty tactics and for being a manipulator, which Laytow proudly acknowledges.

"How could you?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why deceive someone who is willing to help you?"

"So what, Layton? I do what I always want!"

"You are not a real gentleman!"

"Of course…I am a dirty player…and that is that!"

"You really are an embarrassment!"

"I know…and I'm proud of it!"

However, what Laytow did not realize is that a grown-up **Flora Reinhold** , who is now Layton's officially adopted daughter, assisted by Katrielle, sneaked aboard the automation and poured chocolate liquids onto the controls, causing the automation to stall and malfunction, allowing Layton and Luke to get free and there Flora and Katrielle uses the chocolate liquids to disable Laytow by pouring the contents on his eyes while Katrielle, in a show of spunkiness and necessity, kicked Laytow on his groin.

As Laytow kneel in pain, the two girls tied him up and got off the automation, where Layton and Luke apprehended him, while Don Paolo escaped in humiliation. As the Layton family and Luke celebrated, Laytow vowed that one day Layton will DISAPPEAR and there won't be any GENTLEMEN left to stop the new generation of crime spree, which made Flora a bit worried, yet Katrielle assured to Flora that no one can topple their dad, which Flora smiled.

"No way…is he serious…?"

"Don't let that guy get to you, Flora..dad won't be easy to be taken down."

"Really…?"

"Of course…that is our dad…the one and only."

"…"

"So don't worry, okay?"

"You're right."

"Good girl!"

-x-

A few weeks later, the research team is assembled inside a secret laboratory where they are being contacted by astronauts who are part of the expedition team that were stationed at the planet Mars. There Idabashi is among the scientists who are contacting the expedition team, and the monitor shows that the astronauts have found something at Mars and are carrying it towards their rocket ship and the leader of the expedition team stated that they will return to London space station within the week, bringing the object they found with them.

This is, of course, good news as they have something to show to the world, and the chance to win a Nobel Prize award, and Idabashi is among those who are looking forward to the event, and there Idabashi tells the expedition team at Mars to be careful since there is no telling what the item they found has, worried that it might have some radiation particles of the sort, which the expedition leader assured that they will be careful.

"Don't worry, professor…we'll be careful."

"But…"

"The suit we are wearing will protect us from the radiation if the item has one."

"…"

"So do not worry, professor."

"Very well. So when will you…"

"Within the month."

"Okay."

After that Idabashi and his colleagues await for the arrival of the expedition team, who are due to return within three weeks from now, bringing the artifact that they found at Mars. The scientists are excited about this and they intend to have a press coverage as well as inviting important personalities including the Queen of England and the Prime Minister.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the secret headquarters of the Targent Agency, where one of their spies inform them about the expedition team's arrival, and about the artifact that they discovered at planet Mars, and there the agents began to plot in infiltrating the press conference that the expedition team plan to have, as they believe that the item that is to be brought to London in three weeks may contain secrets that would help them rule the world.

"So…the expedition team at mars has gotten the item…"

"..yes and they plan to bring it to London…"

"We must take it…"

"Indeed."

"And once we have it…we can further our research and resources…and we can rule England and the world."

"We must make our plans…"

"First we should deal with Layton…"

"Of course…"

The Targent agents then began their plot and to see how they can infiltrate the scene without worrying of getting captured should their plan hit a roadblock.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to another secret hideout, where another unidentified terrorist group has recently formed, and having learned of the expedition team's latest find, two of the unseen leaders of this new terrorist group began plotting, and they seemed to be interested in the item that was to be brought to London from Mars, and the two are making plans of making use of their plans to infiltrate it without compromising themselves.

"It appears that the expedition crew are set to arrive back here in London."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then we must get there before others do."

"Leave it to me. I have a perfect plan."

"Fine. Just don't screw it."

"Do not worry. I will handle it."

"Fine"

"Better start planning."

"Sure."

-x-

About three weeks later, the astronauts arrived at the London HQ, and Idabashi and the other scientists welcomed them as the expedition team revealed that the item is safe for now, saying there are no radiation traces and so far they were unable to open it, where the scene shifts to the item which resembled what appeared to be a cardboard-sized box, which Idabashi glanced at it.

The other scientists glanced at it and some became a bit worried as it may look like an item that may pose a risk, and Idabashi seemed to agree, but one of the other scientists said that showing the item at a press conference would boost England's scientific reputation and persuaded his colleagues to hold and present a press conference and even invite several key personalities, including the Prime Minister and the Queen of England.

Despite Idabashi's reservation about holding such an event, his colleagues accepted and within a week the planned press conference will push through.

About two weeks later, the scene shifts somewhere within England as the scientist team began holding an outdoor press conference where every media reporters are assembled, and among the ones who are present include the Queen of England, the Prime Minister, the current Prince and his two sons, who are next in line to inherit the crown and throne.

Idabashi is among those who attended , and at his house, Kibo is watching the live coverage and his home study teacher tells Kibo that he should root for his dad, which he said that he will.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Layton residence, where Layton, his daughter Katrielle, and Flora are watching the live coverage, where they saw Idabashi announcing about the latest find, which he dubbed the item as the **_Pandora's Box_** , which made Layton feel a bit apprehensive since he heard about an ancient item with a similar name.

At the press conference, Idabashi is making a statement about how the expedition team found the Pandora's box on planet Mars, and promised to disclose to everyone what they would find out and that this would benefit everyone, but then one of the guards began to head for the Pandora's box, which other guards try to restrain him as the person, seemingly an intruder in disguise, tries to reach for the item.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"He's an intruder!"

"Stop him!"

"He's reaching for the Pandora's Box!"

"…"

However, the intruder succeeded, as he removed the glass protector and pressed something on the Pandora's box, causing the item to glow, and suddenly the area began to shook like it was a tremor, and suddenly a HUGE WALL began to ascend from the ground, causing everyone near it to levitate in the air, and this caused chaos and fear within the area.

The live footage also shows that the Queen, Prime Minister, the current Prince and his two sons were among the casualties, as they too levitated in the air, and were never seen. As this developed, two more HUGE WALLS were reportedly seen ascending at the border of **Scotland** and at the border of **Northern Ireland**.

Thus the United Kingdom was split into three territories as the walls were so high that it almost reach the level of a skyscraper. This caused a FEVER which the incident was soon dubbed by UK media as the **Skywall Incident** , and it was also reported that the leaders of Scotland and Ireland also went missing after the skywalls appeared.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it foreshadowed the events that lead to this. Targent Agency made an appearance and plotted to infiltrate the press conference to steal the Pandora's Box, but an unidentified group are also shown, and may have beaten Targent to the punch as someone triggered the incident which lead to the climax of this chapter.

Layton and his family saw it on TV, and no doubt he would get himself involved and intend to find out what kind of puzzle did England get itself into…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show you what went on following the Skywall Incident, and what will become of Hershel Layton…in which Katrielle would soon become the new protagonist…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. The Aftermath

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, in which it shows the events that transpired after the Skywall Incident, where the main characters would try to struggle in moving on after what happened, and this would change their lives in the long run.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Yoha_**

 ** _Two weeks ago..._**

About two weeks later, the scene shifts somewhere within England as the scientist team began holding an outdoor press conference where every media reporters are assembled, and among the ones who are present include the Queen of England, the Prime Minister, the current Prince and his two sons, who are next in line to inherit the crown and throne.

Idabashi is among those who attended , and at his house, Kibo is watching the live coverage and his home study teacher tells Kibo that he should root for his dad, which he said that he will.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Layton residence, where Layton, his daughter Katrielle, and Flora are watching the live coverage, where they saw Idabashi announcing about the latest find, which he dubbed the item as the **_Pandora's Box_** , which made Layton feel a bit apprehensive since he heard about an ancient item with a similar name.

At the press conference, Idabashi is making a statement about how the expedition team found the Pandora's box on planet Mars, and promised to disclose to everyone what they would find out and that this would benefit everyone, but then one of the guards began to head for the Pandora's box, which other guards try to restrain him as the person, seemingly an intruder in disguise, tries to reach for the item.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"He's an intruder!"

"Stop him!"

"He's reaching for the Pandora's Box!"

"…"

However, the intruder succeeded, as he removed the glass protector and pressed something on the Pandora's box, causing the item to glow, and suddenly the area began to shook like it was a tremor, and suddenly a HUGE WALL began to ascend from the ground, causing everyone near it to levitate in the air, and this caused chaos and fear within the area.

The live footage also shows that the Queen, Prime Minister, the current Prince and his two sons were among the casualties, as they too levitated in the air, and were never seen. As this developed, two more HUGE WALLS were reportedly seen ascending at the border of **Scotland** and at the border of **Northern Ireland**.

Thus the United Kingdom was split into three territories as the walls were so high that it almost reach the level of a skyscraper. This caused a FEVER which the incident was soon dubbed by UK media as the **Skywall Incident** , and it was also reported that the leaders of Scotland and Ireland also went missing after the skywalls appeared.

 ** _The present time..._**

The incident at the press conference in London has caused such a massive incident, as the United Kingdom was split into three territorial countries: England, Scotland, and Northen Ireland, and the resulting consequences caused the three separated lands to undergo political turmoil that would affect each of the three countries.

For one, in England, the Queen, the Prince, and the Prime Minister disappeared without a trace, and for unknown reasons, the politicians and those within the monarchy began to scramble in order to claim leadership of the country, where they began to verbally turn against each other and caused division among the political allies and the citizens became confused on who to root for as the politicians are pointing fingers at one another on who should be blamed for the Skywall Incident.

"It was your fault!"

"Me?"

"How dare you!"

"Stop blaming me!"

"You bloody traitor!"

"Don't you point your bloody finger at me!"

"Merlin's beard! Are you saying it was my fault?"

"Damn you!"

Likewise, the same happened in Scotland, as the politicians are also scrambling and jockeying for position as the leaders of Scotland were among those who went missing, and the politicians are shown to be concerned on who would lead Scotland and how to remove the wall that stood between the borders of their country and England.

The debate was heated and some began to blame the British government for causing it while others defended the British government, and the ensuing debate slowly turned physical which resulted in a political turmoil which unintentionally decreases the morale of the Scottish citizens as the politicians began beating each other up.

"Blast you!"

"It was your fault!"

"Damn you! Why did you hit me?"

"You bloody traitor!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Want a piece of me?"

"Come on, you idiot!"

"I'll kill you!"

What happened in the two countries also happened in Northern Ireland, as the leaders of that nation survived the Skywall Incident, but for some reason the leaders began to incite its citizens and fellow politicians to break away from the mainland Ireland, and this caused Northen Ireland to agressively pursue independence which led to a bloody revolt, and somehow Northern Ireland was able to acquire permanent independence, and mainland Ireland became wary of trying to re-absorb the breakaway nation, as the result showed that many lost their lives.

-x-

In the days that followed, Idabashi's remaining colleagues are facing some problems as they were under scrutiny due to the Skywall Incident, and many lost their jobs and some were deported. The remaining ones who are close to Idabashi are now worried about Kibo, who appeared to be traumatized after seeing that his adoptive father was among those who disappeared when the Skywall Incident occured, and he is waiting for Idabashi to come home, and Idabashi's colleagues are worried as the 6-year old boy has no relatives at Japan and they are uncertain if England is willing to adopt him given that he is related to Idabashi by foster custody.

"That poor boy..."

"What should we do...?"

"He has no relatives here..."

"Does he have any at Japan...?"

"We can't leave him alone here..."

"I want to adopt him...but I am financially tight..."

"What should we do...?"

"Heaven help that boy..."

The remaining colleagues glanced at Kibo, who is sitting on a chair, holding a rabbit stuffed toy as he patiently await for Idabashi, even though the scientist has not appeared for two weeks, and they felt bad for the little boy, as he has nowhere else to go given that he has no relatives here.

-x-

Elsewhere within the streets, a scene shows that a child, who appeared to be a 7-year old boy, and apparently an elementary school-aged boy is standing in the middle of the street.. He is tan-skinned and covered in small bruises and cuts. He has red hair, bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes with a flame pattern iris.

The boy sports white headphones and wears a white tank top that has the emblem of the "Hero" class and the silver Warriors of Hope-badge on the front, and a big number 10 on the back. Underneath, he wears a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, blue shorts, and sneakers. He appeared to be of Japanese heritage given his Asian looks, and thus he is recognizable as a Japanese.

He is surrounded by older boys, who are aged 10, and are British, and they appeared to be bullies who are being spoiled by their parents as they are from the rich-class society. They were bullying the boy because of his Japanese feature and began hurling catcalls that were meant to insult his Asian heritage that borders on racial violence.

"What now, you bloody dog?"

"Do you want some more beating? Or do you want to be thrown off the Thames River?"

"You're just an Asian arsehole!"

"Yeah...that bloody scientist from Japan caused that incident!"

"You're just a Bloody damn Jap!"

"Get lost!"

"I'm even betting that these Japs have smaller penis! Let's beat him up and take a picture of his organ...then post it on the internet to show how bloody stupid these Japs are!"

"Good idea! Okay, you bloody Jap! Strip or we beat you up!"

The boy was insulted because of the racial catcalls hurled against him, and despite being shorter, he did not back down and when the British bullies began to physically assault him, the boy revealed to be an energetic one, and for some reason, he seemed to know how to fight, and began using a variety of moves, ranging from boxing to martial arts, which were similar to that of the fighting styles seen in video games such as **_Tekken_** , **_The King of Fighters_** and **_Virtua Fighter_**.

The British bullies were taken by surprise, as they were beaten down so hard, and evidently they got hurt, and demoralized, in which they cried like spoiled brats as they ran off, vowing that they will get back at him for the humiliation they got, and said that they will not forget this and made sure that the red-haired boy will be sorry for messing with the bullies.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"I LOST MY TEETH!"

"I GOT A BLACK EYE!"

"CURSE YOU, YOU DAMN JAP!"

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"WE'LL GET BACK AT YOU!"

"WE PROMISE YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

"DAMN ASIAN ARSEHOLE!"

As the bullies are out of sight, the boy just glared at them, and he is pissed off for what he went through. It is revealed that he is forced to relocate here in London just a month before the Skywall Incident due to his father is obligated to seek job opportunities here after losing their home in Tokyo because his father was conned into giving away his land title, money and everything else.

The father managed to convince a contact of his to help him find a way to earn money and to seek GREENER PASTURES, and thus through unscrupulous means, the father forced his son to come with him to London, and there the father forced the boy to find a way to earn money so as they would have the means to buy food, and because of this, the boy was forced to survive the streets every day, and somehow he was able to learn the fighting moves by observing sports enthusiasts who are working at the gyms.

By then Professor Layton passed by and saw the bloodied boy, and he approached him and offered to help him treat his facial bruises and wounds, but the boy, despite looking like a hothead, is somewhat respectful towards decent people, and he politely declined, even though his eyes says that he wants help from someone.

"Hey there..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Do you need some help?"

"...no...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? You looked hurt..."

"I'm just fine..."

The boy gave a smile to assure Layton that he is okay before running off, and Layton became quite concerned, as he never thought of encountering a boy who appeared to be a victim of physical abuse, and as he is considering in going after the boy just to know his name, he turn around to see someone standing before him, where Layton's eyes widened upon seeing who approached him.

-x-

About 12 minutes later, a crowd is assembled and are being pushed back by the police, and there Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold passed by and they are shocked by what they saw, where a rather small crater is seen on the ground, and on top of it is Layton's hat, which has a hole in the middle and is still smoking, and Luke clenched his fists as he refuse to believe what this meant, holding flora as she is weeping at what he interpreted.

She asks Luke what should they do now, and he gritted his teeth in anger and dismay, yet he has no other recourse but to tell someone about what occurred several minutes ago, and Flora is unsure if that someone should be informed, but he said that it has to be done in order to lessen the burden and it would be better that Layton's disappearance is relayed to someone.

"Luke...what should we...?"

"We must tell her."

"Seriously...?"

"There is no other way."

"But..."

"Leave it to me."

"..."

"Trust me on this, Flora."

That someone that Luke is referring to is Katrielle, and soon she is informed of what happened and she could not accept it and Flora managed to calm her down, and promised that they will find Layton and figure out who took him and who is behind all this.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the story serves as a catalyst of what's to come, in which Kibo will be facing some hardships yet he will eventually prevail these challenges in his life.

Another Danganronpa character appeared, though he is unidentified, he is still a child, yet it foreshadows the role he would play in the upcoming chapters. You probably guessed who that kid is...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kibo becomes a teenager and tries to move on with his life, but an unexpected situation took place, as the main antagonists of this fic are finally introduced, and this is where Kibo is about to become the hero in this story…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. The Years That Followed

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as this chapter shows the aftermath of last chapter, and this serves as a prologue of sorts before the actual plot would take place.

For the meantime, read on as the characters involved are making an appearance here before their roles in the upcoming chapters would be revealed.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: Tsudzuku**_ ** _toshi_**

The scene shifts at London, where several years have passed since the Skywall incident happened, and there London seemed to have thrived well, but there was quite a buzz during the years that passed, such as Hershel Layton disappeared and there was no word on where he disappeared, whether he is still alive or dead, and everything wasn't the same as before, where several citizens who have heard about Layton began commenting that since his disappearance, a lot of unexplained cases are on the rise and the authorities are having trouble coping with such pressure.

"Layton disappeared…?"

"Who?"

"Isn't he…?"

"Goodness…how unfortunate…"

"Who will find him?"

"What will happen to us?"

"He could have been the one to solve the Skywall mess…"

"Who is going to solve the unresolved cases…?"

Elsewhere, a 15-year old teenage boy, who is of Japanese descent, is standing inside a courtroom where he is accused of murder, in which the teen boy vehemently deny the charges and maintained his innocence, but soon the verdict is handed down where he is sentenced to 10 years, consisting of 2 years in juvenile prison and eight years in an adult prison, and the judge's representative announced the verdict amid the teen boy's protest.

"..and we find the defendant, GUILTY…of frustrated murder."

"What?"

"You are hereby sentenced to 10 years at prison…two years at a juvenile prison and eight years at an actual prison."

"No way! I did not kill anybody!"

"That is all."

"I was set up! You know it! I did not even have a weapon!"

"The court is now adjourned."

"Hey!"

The audience whispered among themselves believing that the juvenile who was just convicted, identified as **Masaru Daimon** , is really guilty seeing how he acted, and were somewhat convinced that the sentence is just right for him and deserved to be jailed, yet noted that he is fortunate enough to spend his first two years in a juvenile prison before he would be placed in an actual prison for adults for the next eight years, where the audiences predicted that Masaru's life would be difficult from that point on.

"What an unfortunate moment…"

"That boy…"

"He is only 16, yet committed his first murder…"

"He got what he deserved, though…"

"Serves him right.."

"Shows how brazen the youth is today…"

"Too bad his lawyer isn't much of a help…"

"Poor lad…"

Masaru was soon taken away despite him physically protesting and maintaining his innocence, and the judge hits the table with his usual small wooden hammer to make sounds so as to signal an ORDER IN THE COURT gesture.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere, where Katrielle Layton, daughter of the famous Professor Hershel Layton, awakens from a nightmare about her missing father, and there she realized that today is the day that in which she is about to unveil the opening of her detective agency.

Katrielle gets up and took a bath, ate breakfast and brush her teeth before putting on her best clothes as she is heading for the office that would serve as her headquarters of sort. She is expecting to be busy, as she hoped to accept requests about solving cases and that she might find anything that would serve as clues that would lead to how her father disappeared.

On the way, she meets up with someone, a 19-year old teen boy whom she appeared to be familiar with, and there both exchanged greetings as they are heading for the same direction.

"Oh, hello."

"Katrielle!"

"So you've been waiting for me?"

"Yes, I am."

"So are you ready? Today is the day…"

"Ready as ever, Katrielle!"

"Okay then…shall we?"

"Yes."

And it was the same day that Katrielle and her assistant, identified as **Ernest Greeves** meet a talking dog that, for reasons unknown, cannot be understood by anyone else but them. The dog explains that he has amnesia, and that he wishes for them to solve the mystery of who he really is, and Katrielle makes up the name "Sherl O.C Kholmes" for him.

Ernest asks Katrielle is that is okay, which she said it's fine, as she feels it would fit him.

Upon arriving at their office, Katrielle and Ernest went to work, and there they received requests from people who wished to ask for help in solving certain cases and situation, which Katrielle gladly obliges, and Ernest tags along for the ride. Indeed Katrielle, Ernest and the mysterious dog spend several days solving various cases and somewhat managed to solve them.

After a few days which saw Katrielle solving the case of the disappearance of one of Big Ben's hour hands at the request of Inspector Hastings of Scotland Yard, Katrielle, Ernest and Sherl investigate and solve several other cases, most of them related to the "Seven Dragons", seven of the most rich and influential figures of London, with assistance of Hastings and Emiliana Perfetti, one of the Yard's profilers.

In the midst of their investigations, other cases they checked on include Hastings' request to look for a present to his wife on a holiday and solve a murder that Katrielle was wrongly accused of committing. In one occasion, Ernest also tells Sherl the story of how he and Katrielle met, when he was falsely accused of theft and she helped clear his name as well.

Eventually, Layton and the Seven Dragons are invited by the mysterious Lord Adamas to the abandoned mansion of Maximilian Richmond, a millionaire who died 10 years before. In the occasion, Adamas forces the Seven Dragons to sign a contract where they relinquish all their fortunes to him should they fail to solve a series of puzzles, or he will reveal a grave secret about them.

Attending the event at Layton's stead, Katrielle accepts Adamas' request to oversee the dispute. All of the Dragons fail to solve the puzzles and accept defeat, until Katrielle discovers that Lord Adamas is no other than Ernest, whose true identity is Miles Richmond, Maximilian's grandson, who grew up with the false assumption that the Dragons betrayed and ruined their family, swearing to enact revenge on them.

After the misunderstanding is cleared, Ernest reconciles with the Dragons and accepts Katrielle's request to keep working as her assistant

-x-

Several months after solving such a complex case, Katrielle and her assistant, Ernest, continue their quest to find her father, Hershel, who remained missing up to this moment, and she has shown not to be daunted and vowed to find him no matter how long it would take, which Ernest nodded as he sees how dedicated and steadfast she acts.

"You sure are determined."

"I am."

"Must be hard for you to…"

"I don't mind. I will find my dad."

"I'm sure you will."

"Yes, but I would be needing your help, Ernest."

"You can count on me."

"Thanks."

By then, one day, Ernest was walking the streets when a newsboy is selling newspapers, announcing the headlines about a series of thefts at museums where selected fossils and relics that were London's main tourist attractions, and there Ernest bought the newspaper and went to Katrielle's office and showed to her the news, and upon reading it, and attracted by news reports about the theft of fossils and relics, Katrielle decided to investigate it as well.

She told Ernest that they are going to be busy and that their upcoming investigation might last the whole year, which he said that he does not mind it at all.

"Are you sure, Ernest?"

"Yes."

"Hope you would not mind that…"

"No, Katrielle, I don't mind it at all…"

"Thanks. Expect the year to be a busy year for us both…"

"Of course!"

"Okay!"

"Right!"

-x-

Meanwhile, as the months passed by, the scene slowly shifts to an unspecified hideout, where, you can see a lot of technological equipment, and you can see what appeared to be a glass-like box where a teenage boy, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable unusual traits such as a pair of blue eyes, and a thick lines that run around and below his eyes.

He was dressed in a laboratory gown and is being forcefully placed inside the glass-like glass box filled with water, and an oxygen mask was fitted on his face as the boy protested and pleads with his captors to stop and let him go, though his pleas went on deaf ears.

"Stop!"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Let go!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…"

"Stop!"

With the mask placed on his face and the teenage boy placed inside the glass-like box, where the terrified teen saw a mysterious person dressed in armor, which vaguely has the motif of a bat, sitting on what appeared to be like a throne, watching as the contents of oxygen mask is slowly being FED on the captive youth, and the scene slowly faded into black as it did not seemingly show what happened after the captive is being experimented on.

-x-

Another few months have passed, Katrielle Layton and her assistant are running their detective agency when a client came, who appeared to be a terrified old lady, approached them and told them about a strange case, where a STRANGE, METTALIC creature appeared and attacked her, nearly harming her as it only took her £1,000,000 diamond ring before grabbing and throwing her towards a bush before running off and attack other random passerby.

Katrielle raised an eyebrow and asks the elderly woman what does the attacker looked like, where she described it that the attacker resembled a LION, and Katrielle finds it strange about an attacker dressed in armor and resembled a human-like lion, which Ernest blinked her eyes in bafflement upon overhearing the conversation.

By then the elderly woman's son came, looking for her and found her, where he apologized for the intrusion and interruption, saying that his mother is believed to be suffering from DEMENTIA and has a tendency to claim such outrageous claims, but the elderly woman maintain that she knows what she saw and insisted that she was attacked by what she claims to be an ARMORED LION, which the mother and son began to bicker.

"Now, now, mom…let's go home…"

"No! I'm asking this young lady to look into this case…"

"You're just delusional.."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are…there is no such thing as an ARMORED LION…you are just slipping into fantasy…"

"How dare you…!"

"Come now…"

"Let me go, I say!"

As the son escorted his mother away, Katrielle and Ernest glanced at each other, where she said that finding her dad might get delayed due to what she saw as a strange case that needs to be solved, and Ernest asks if she really believe about the woman's claim about an attacker dressed in an armor that resembles an animal, and she said that this is an interesting case that she cannot pass such an opportunity.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shows that the teenager who was seen having been experimented on by his unknown captors, was aimlessly wandering around town, where it showed he MYSTERIOUSLY ESCAPED from his captors several weeks ago, and somehow he managed to evade them but there was a cost. He somewhat loses his memories and is spending his time as an aimless derelict, until he came across what appeared to be a coffee shop.

It was raining hard and the teen boy, who appeared to be an amnesiac, wandered around further as he seemingly has no idea where to go, yet all he could do is move forward and not look back, as all he could recall are the following:

\- strange place

\- men in hazard suits

\- glass-like box with water

\- man in a suit of armor resembling a bat

There he sat in front of the pavement, trying to figure out who and what he is, yet he could not figure it out, until the scene shifts to someone, as a person came out, who apparently appeared to be a stranger passing by the area. He is a dark-skinned man with a heavy, muscular build. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes and a wide grin. He has an afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with strange pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck.

He is identified as **Daisaku Bandai** and he asks the teen boy what is he doing there, but upon getting closer, Daisaku seemed to recognize him and tried talking to him, but the teen boy could only stare at him in a blank expression.

"Hey."

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

"Are you lost…?"

"…"

"Do you need help…?"

"…"

It turns out that the amnesiac teen boy is actually **Kibo** , the orphan who was adopted by Professor Idabashi, yet after the Skywall incident, it wasn't shown what happened to Kibo after his adopted father disappeared or what he was doing during the years after the Skywall incident, and for some reason not fully stated, Kibo was abducted and subjected to a mysterious experimentation, but through unknown circumstances he somehow escaped his captors but loses his memories along the way.

Kibo was drenched due to the rain, and Daisaku decided to take the teen boy in and about 15 minutes later, Bandai brought the teen boy inside what appeared to be a coffee shop to get him dry up and made sure no one else sees them.

-x-

About several months later, Katrielle is at her office, where she is reading a newspaper and looked at various articles, in which the news showed several claims and accounts about an attacker dressed in an armored suit resembling a lion, and this made her recall what the elderly woman said, and Ernest approached her and saw the article, in which he asks her if this is really true, which she just stare at the ceiling and said that if she were able to see one, then she would make an assessment.

Of course Ernest is skeptical as he sees that there is really no such thing but she said that she is hoping to see it for real before making an actual statement.

"If I happen to see it…"

"?"

"Then I will say that the elderly woman is not demented."

"Katrielle…is it really…possible…?"

"If it turns out that it is should we manage to get a look…"

"An attacker in a suit that looked like a lion…in metal…?"

"If we manage to get proof, then this is one case that derives a lot of investigating…"

"…"

By then it was already closing time as the time now is 20:00, and both Katrielle and Ernest decided to close the office and head home, and about 20 minutes later, both Katrielle and Ernest happened to pass by a bridge, where Katrielle happened to see a familiar face. A woman, whom she is able to recognize. The woman in question turns out to be **Emmy Altava** , and when Ernest asks if she know that woman, Katrielle said that Emmy was one of her dad's many acquaintances and used to help Hershel in the past, but a certain incident forced her to sever her ties with Hershel due to Emmy being revealed to be one of the **Targent**.

And before Hershel's disappearance, Katrielle said that Emmy now works as a journalist though it is not known if she is still with Targent or not.

However, Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise when a figure, rather large, appeared and struck down Emmy, and after managing to get a closer look, Katrielle stared in surprise, seeing that the attacker appeared to be what the elderly woman told her months ago…a human-like armored lion! Ernest himself is surprised as he could not believe that the elderly woman that approached Katrielle months ago is telling the truth.

"Oh dear…"

"Katriele…"

"Looks like the elderly woman wasn't making it up after all…"

"Then…that's…"

"Yes…that must be the attacker dressed in a suit of armor…and it resembled a human-like lion…"

"It's…"

"Emmy is in danger."

"Yes, Ernest…and we're going to…huh?"

As the armored attacker is about to strike down Emmy, another entrant shows up, also dressed in armor, but this one is different, as his armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant confronts the armored lion, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like you're my second opponent…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…let's begin the experiment."

"Rrr…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than a few investigative scenes and some revelations, the end scene of this chapter changes it as the story is now taking place…where two strangers in strange armors are about to brawl.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story begins as all the characters involved are about to appear and their fates begin to entwine as they encounter one another amid a new enemy organization makes its appearance…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	6. Chance Encounter

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the search for Hershel Layton continues, as katrielle is determined to find her missing father, but then she gets sidetracked when she encountered a mysterious figure, and now she is about to learn more about this mysterious individual…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to an unspecified hideout, where, you can see a lot of technological equipment, and you can see what appeared to be a glass-like box where a teenage boy, in which is tan-skinned and covered in small bruises and cuts. He has red hair, bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes with a flame pattern iris.

He was dressed in a laboratory gown and is being forcefully placed inside the glass-like glass box filled with water, and an oxygen mask was fitted on his face as the boy protested and pleads with his captors to stop and let him go, though his pleas went on deaf ears.

"No!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let go of me!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

With the mask placed on his face and the teenage boy placed inside the glass-like box, where the terrified teen saw a mysterious person dressed in armor, which vaguely has the motif of a bat, sitting on what appeared to be like a throne, watching as the contents of oxygen mask is slowly being FED on the captive youth, and the scene slowly took a different scenario, as a somewhat miraculous situation happened as the captive youth managed to break free from his restraints, opened the confined glass box and removed the oxygen mask before getting out.

The men in hazard suits attempted to restrain him but the youth, a 16-year old teen boy with red hair managed to shove them back, and made a run for it, and due to his bewilderment, he failed to notice the cries of other prisoners, who were strapped on the bed, and are begging the bewildered teen boy to set them free, as they too appeared to have been kidnapped for the same reason.

"Wait!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Set me free!"

"Take me with you!"

"Help me!"

"Come back!"

"Stop!"

"Untie me!"

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Gūzen no deai_**

The scene shifts at London, where several weeks have passed since the incident at a bridge where Katrielle and Ernest witnessed a mugging incident that involves Emmy and the mugger dressed in an armor that resembled a lion, and from that point on, the sightings of muggers in armor slowly became frequent, where a few eyewitnesses managed to send pictures of the attackers via social media, which soon attracted the British government.

Moreover, cases of missing persons started to rise and the police are slowly being overwhelmed, as many complainants lined up at various police stations and are demanding that the police do something about it as they fear that they (the missing victims' families and friends) may end up becoming the next victims of unexplained disappearances.

"Ma'am...please...we are doing our best..."

"My husband and my in-laws disappeared and have not been found yet...and now you are saying that you are doing your best?"

"Some police you turn out to be!"

"What about my son?"

"Where is my lover?"

"Do something about it?"

"Yeah!"

"Hurry up!"

Meanwhile aside from the reports of armored muggers doing random attacks and unexplained disappearances, there were reports about another armored individual showing up, in which it matched the descriptions of what Katrielle and Ernest saw: the mysterious individual whose armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

However, for reasons unknown, the British Government made a press statement saying, if not claiming, that the armored person in question is a fugitive and is wanted for questioning, and urged the citizens to provide information about this armored individual, which the British government dubbed the armored person as the **_Masked Rider_** (aka Kamen Rider).

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts at a hospital, where Ernest and Katrielle arrived, and were somewhat astounded, that Katrielle somewhat recovered and was discharged a few days ago, and Ernest is somewhat worried, and intrigued after what he and Katrielle recalled about what they encountered a few weeks ago, and right now they could not believe that the elderly woman who approached Katrielle several weeks ago was really telling the truth about an attacker clad in armor and has a motif of a lion.

By then Katrielle approached a doctor and asks him how Emmy is, as she is intrigued on how she was able to leave the hospital after being attacked, and the doctor said that Emmy somehow recovered which he said that Emmy has only suffered light bruises on the head, yet she does not seem to be in any danger, and Katrielle nodded, and leaves the hospital with Ernest following.

Outside, Katrielle and Ernest are talking as they are puzzled as to why Emmy left in such a hurry, in which she says that things are too sudden given what they saw, and despite being taken aback at the events that they witnessed several nights ago, Ernest asks her if she really believe what they saw, which Katrielle said that they have no option but to believe, as the elderly woman's description and details matched the events they saw about what happened to Emmy at the bridge.

"Katrielle...are you...?"

"I'm afraid that we have to believe it."

"But...how...why..."

"You saw it...and given the situation...this is probably the toughest puzzle to solve right now."

"Still..."

"You saw what happened to Emmy...you still want to deny what you saw, Ernest?"

"..."

"..."

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

Katrielle and Ernest decided to close the office and head home, and about 20 minutes later, both Katrielle and Ernest happened to pass by a bridge, where Katrielle happened to see a familiar face. A woman, whom she is able to recognize. The woman in question turns out to be **Emmy Altava** , and when Ernest asks if she know that woman, Katrielle said that Emmy was one of her dad's many acquaintances and used to help Hershel in the past, but a certain incident forced her to sever her ties with Hershel due to Emmy being revealed to be one of the **Targent**.

And before Hershel's disappearance, Katrielle said that Emmy now works as a journalist though it is not known if she is still with Targent or not.

However, Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise when a figure, rather large, appeared and struck down Emmy, and after managing to get a closer look, Katrielle stared in surprise, seeing that the attacker appeared to be what the elderly woman told her months ago…a human-like armored lion! Ernest himself is surprised as he could not believe that the elderly woman that approached Katrielle months ago is telling the truth.

"Oh dear…"

"Katriele…"

"Looks like the elderly woman wasn't making it up after all…"

"Then…that's…"

"Yes…that must be the attacker dressed in a suit of armor…and it resembled a human-like lion…"

"It's…"

"Emmy is in danger."

"Yes, Ernest…and we're going to…huh?"

As the armored attacker is about to strike down Emmy, another entrant shows up, also dressed in armor, but this one is different, as his armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant confronts the armored lion, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like you're my second opponent…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…let's begin the experiment."

"Rrr…"

The two armored individuals then began brawling and their fight led them away from the bridge, and both Katrielle and Ernest went to Emmy, who was unconscious, and there she instructed him to take Emmy to a hospital while she will follow the other two.

As Emmy heard the sounds coming from a nearby park, she cautiously approached the area, where she can hear a sound coming from behind a thick bush, just before a loud explosion can be heard.

Computerized Voice: " ** _READY...GO! BOLTECH BREAK!_** "

A strange light is seen and a loud explosion is heard, where a minute later, she went behind the thick bush and found a young man unconscious, dressed only in a laboratory gown, and the armored lion and the armored person in asymmetrical colors are gone.

By then, soldiers arrived, dressed in hazard-like suits and wearing metallic helmets, cordoned the area, and one of them spoke to Katrielle, telling her that they will handle the situation and advises her to go home.

" _MADAM…PLEASE GO HOME…_ "

"Huh?"

" _IT IS DANGEROUS HERE…_ "

"Well…I'm fine now and…"

" _IF YOU CONTINUE TO REMAIN HERE…YOU WOULD BE CHARGED…_ "

"What? Charge of what?"

" _CURFEW VIOLATION…_ "

"You can't be serious!"

Katrielle was rather bewildered at what she was told, just nodded, seeing that the soldiers are mechanical in nature and saw that each of the troopers have the symbol of the Union Jack engraved on their chests, and she backed away for now and the troopers carry the unconscious individual away.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Katrielle and Ernest are having mixed feelings about what they witnessed, and by then they both arrived at Katrielle's detective office, where the telephone rang which she answered it, where the caller is revealed to be her elder brother, **Alfrendi** , and he greeted his sister and asks her how are things going and if she is able to find leads that caused the disappearance of their father, Hershel, in which Katrielle said that so far she hasn't gotten one yet.

"Hello, brother."

"Hello, Katrielle. How are things there?"

"Oh, fine. Recently solved a case involving millionaires and all…"

"Found any leads to the disappearance of our father?"

"No…not yet.."

"I see."

"I'm working on it as you can…"

"Do not worry…there's no need to rush. By the way, have you heard…"

Alfrendi can tell that Katrielle has not gotten some leads for now yet he commended her for solving the Millionaires' Conspiracy case, but then he asks her if she happened to encountered anything strange, which she told her brother what she encountered several nights ago, and Alfrendi said that he too had the same encounter, and had Lucy Baker get some info, and told her what she has gathered so far, causing Katrielle to become curious as they talked some more.

"You…you also encountered something…strange?"

"Yes. The recent mail you sent me about you encountering an elderly client claiming a mugger in armor with an animal motif? Lucy told me she encountered a similar one."

"Really? Is it the one resembling a lion?"

"No, the one Lucy encountered by accident involves the armored mugger having the motif of a **pirate**."

"Seriously…?"

"And get this…one of my acquaintances is currently in a hospital. He was badly hurt after encountering an armored mugger whose motif resembles that of a **bullet train**."

"Just what is going on here…?"

"I had Lucy do some undercover work and she somewhat managed to gain some intel…and learned the official term of those muggers in metal suits…"

Alfrendi told Katrielle that the muggers in armors, according to Lucy, are what the British government dubbed as **Smashes** , and they appeared to be dangerous as they seemed to attack anyone at random, but Katrielle said she encountered another individual, also dressed in armor and seemed to fight off the so-called Smash, and told him the descriptions, which Afrendi responded in interest, stating that the one she saw fighting the Smash was the media-dubbed the **Masked Rider** , but then Alfrendi said that for some reason both the media and the government has dubbed him a fugitive, which Alfrendi said that he is under the impression that the current prime minister does not seem to appreciate vigilantes given how pacifistic he appeared to be.

"Given from what I observed, it seems that the current prime minister does not seem to appreciate vigilantes."

"Now why would…"

"You may not see it on the outside, but the prime minister is sort of a pacifist. Unnecessary violence and unsanctioned crime fighting is out of the government's question."

"Now that is foolish…"

"So Katrielle…be careful. You might be the next target if you happen to pass by these…you know…"

"I understand, Alfrendi…don't worry."

"Anyway, Katrielle…"

"What?"

Katrielle nodded and the two siblings continue to talk, where Ernest watched the conversation, and by then the talking dog, Sherl, told Ernest that he would like to help, saying that he might find a lead about this enigmatic Masked Rider, which Ernest appeared to be enthusiastic.

"Hey, Ernest…"

"What is it, Sherl?"

"Want me to help out?"

"Huh?"

"I can help you find leads on this mysterious Masked Rider…"

"Really?"

"Yes…let my senses do the talking…"

"Sure, why not?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, apart from a brief action scene in the flashback scene…it do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters…

Alfrendi Layton appears, and now he and Katrielle are about to work together in order to exchange intel on what is going on in England, while Ernest and Sherl are having plans of their own to help uncover the mystery person in armor…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The antagonists of this fic will be introduced…the teenage boy who escaped from the unspecified detention area will also be introduced…and Katrielle will get to see the artifact that caused the mess in the United Kingdom…the Pandora's Box…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	7. Masaru and Katrielle's Encounter

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the search for Hershel Layton continues, as Katrielle is determined to find her missing father, but then she gets sidetracked when she encountered a mysterious figure, and now she is about to learn more about this mysterious individual…

Moreover, she is about to encounter someone she would not expect…

And the antagonists of this fic will finally be introduced here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, the scene shifts at the headquarters where the current leader of England is stationed, in which the Prime Minister is running England, as it is revealed that because of the Skywall Disaster, the entire Royal Family, including the Queen and the heirs, have disappeared, and with no one to take the throne and lead England, the Prime Minister decided to assume leadership to stabilize the country and keep things in check.

And thankfully, the current Prime Minister appeared to be benevolent and is against unnecessary bloodshed. He appeared to be in his mid-60's as he has no suitable heir to replace him, but he is assisted by his 16-year old granddaughter, who is appointed as his assistant. The Prime Minister appeared to be Austrian-born and moved to England decades ago and despite not being born a British, the current prime Minister was able to meet all the political requirements and is now the current leader of England.

He is identified as **Benev Degurechaff** , and he is overseeing all the activities within England.

His assistant, his granddaughter, accompanied him and she appeared to have a different aura. While Benev is benevolent, his granddaughter appeared to have a different outlook, and persistently urges her grandfather to increase funding in having a militarized force claiming that she receive intel that England's neighboring countries, Northern Ireland and Scotland, are said to be increasing their military might and they might plan on invading England.

However, Benev assured to her that such scenarios would not happen and that their current military might is enough for self-defense, but not to be used to instigate a war.

"You need not to worry, Tanya."

"But, grandfather..."

"I recall telling you to call me Prime Minister while inside the office..."

"Never mind that. The intel that came from my sources are serious. We should strengthen our forces and..."

"The strength that we have are enough for self-defense. That is all we need."

"Please listen...I am sure that North Ireland and Scotland are increasing their military might. They might use it to invade England and..."

"They would never dare doing that. You need not worry."

"..."

The 16-year old girl, identified as **Tanya von Degurechaff** , is not pleased, as she knows that the neighboring countries are planning something, and mentally vowed to protect England no matter what.

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Masaru no kukyō; Katorieru no Sōgū  
_**

A week later, the scene shifts at the coffee shop, which is similar to Starbucks, where Katrielle and Alfrendi meet up and decided to have a coffee break, as the siblings are discounting several topics, such as the status of their search for their missing father, Hershel; about her encounter with the armored muggers called Smash, and getting a glimpes of the enigmatic Kamen Rider.

Alfrendi told Katrielle that since the Skywall Disaster, things significantly changed, as immigration became unreasonably strict, and that the English military are employing mechanical soldiers called the _Guardians_ , and that Prime Minister Degurechaff labeled the Kamen Rider as a fugitive even though Katrielle witnessed him fighting the Smash.

Katrielle wondered if the Prime Minister dislike vigilantes, which Alfrendi said it is likely given that the Prime Minister is a pacifist who wants to settle issues with the least amount of violence.

"Looks like it, Katrielle. It seems that the Prime Minister wants to show Europe that they is always an alternative way to settle issues without fighting."

"But by labeling the Masked Rider as a fugitive after he stopped those...things...?"

"You mean the so-called Smash? Perhaps the Prime Minister does not want the public to condone violence. You know how things changed ever since the Skywall Disaster 10 years ago."

"Still...the Prime Minister should loosen up a bit."

"Maybe his decisions are influenced by his advisors. Perhaps he felt that the Guardians are more than enough to solve England's internal problems."

"All thus started with the artifact that was brought from Mars, Alfrendi."

"Indeed. The Pandora Box...someone touched it...and that caused the Skywalls to appear. That resulted in the United Kingdom to be split in to three. Then our dad disappeared...doon followed by the utilization of the Guardians...then the Smash...and now the Masked Rider that you indirectly witnessed...makes me wonder if these incidents are connected or otherwise..."

"..."

Katrielle stared at Alfrendi with intent, as she is starting to sense something here, as England has significantly changed in the previous years ever since the Sky Wall Disaster happened, which also include the disappearance of her and Alfrendi's dad, Hershel. The siblings wondered what would they expect from this point on, as they are determined to find where their father is, and who took him.

Moreover, Katrielle is also determined to know more about the incidents that involves the so-called Smash, where they came from and why are they attacking in a random way, as well as what the English government is doing to address the issue.

She also intend to get any lead that eoukd pinpoint her way to where Hershel is, as she still believe that he is alive, as his body was never found and told Alfrendi that there is still hope, which he nodded in agreement.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a coffee shop, which is the Nascita Cafe, where Daisaku Bandai is serving coffee to a few customers, and while it started to gain some customers because of his rather enticing advertising, the customers were slowly getting turned off at the tastes that the coffee they drank, and they complained to the owner about, asking him if he really made the coffee by himself.

"Hey!"

"What is this?"

"Is this coffee?"

"Did you made this?"

"It tastes terrible!"

"You better not be trying to poison us!"

"If I end up in the hospital...I'll sue you!"

"Yeah! You better not be swindling us!"

When Bandai TOOK PRIDE in his coffee-making, the customers sighed and walked off, leaving Daisaku staring in disbelief, and sagged at this, just as a 16-year old boy emerged from the door that seemingly lead to a hidden basement quarters, and the boy, who is identified as Kibo, saw the customers leaving in dismay, and he asks Daisaku if he just served another serving of TERRIBLE COFFEE, which Daisaku defended, claiming that his coffee is the BEST in England.

However, Kibo rebutted and said that if the coffee is the best, then this shop should be bustling with loyal customers, but instead it had the opposite effect, causing the two to bicker non-stop about it, until Kibo decided to take his leave as he is due for a job interview at the English Research Institute, which Daisaku asks why, and Kibo told him that Daisaku himself INSISTED that Kibo must get a job to PAY OFF the rent, which the middle-aged man sweat-dropped as he realized that he was the one who told Kibo about that.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mr. Bandai..."

"I said that...?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, dear me..."

"Well, I'm off."

"Would you like some coffee, Kibo?"

"No thanks."

After that, Kibo leaves the scene while Daisaku took a cup and tasted the coffee, and he finds it QUITE OKAY, and he became baffled as to why the customers claim that the coffee he served tastes terrible, while he finds the taste SATISFACTORY, and yet he did not seemed to mind it as he began to clean up and wait for any customers to come in.

"Really...the coffee I brewed is the best."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a nearby garage area, where Masaru Daimon, the red-haired 16-year old boy who was convicted for the crime of murder and sentenced to a juvenile prison, is seen putting some clothes on, having discarded the laboratory gown after escaping his abductors, and henis bewildered as to how this has happened.

The event somewhat traumatized him as he felt that he cannot trust anyone and is fearing for his life after managing to escape the secret hideout where he almost got turned into a guinea pig, and as he is slowly looking around to see if there are any pursuers, someone, or SOMETHING appeared. It was a group, and they turn out to be the Guardians, android troopers that serve the English government, and they issued an ultimatum to Masaru to surrender at once.

"TARGET FOUND..."

"TARGET IDENTIFIED...MASARU DAIMON..."

"COMMENCING ACTION..."

"MASARU DAIMON...YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO SURRENDER..."

"SURRENDER NOW."

"FAILURE TO COMPLY...WILL RESULT IN JUSTIFIABLE ACTIONS FROM US..."

"SURRENDER NOW."

"COMMENCING COUNTDOWN..."

Masaru was unsure, as he fear for his life and pleaded with the Guardians to take him in to protective custody, but one of the Guardians told Masaru that he has 10 seconds to surrender or else he will be shot on sight, and the 16-year old boy angrily pleaded to give him a chanve to turn himself in as he explained that someone kidnapped him from the juvenile prison.

Yet the Guardians continued their countdown of ultimatum as if they ignored Masaru's pleading.

"YOU HAVE EIGHT SECONDS TO SURRENDER..."

"DO AS TOLD..."

"I will! Just hear me out!"

"MASARU DAIMON...YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO SURRENDER..."

"SURRENDER NOW."

"FAILURE TO COMPLY...WILL RESULT IN JUSTIFIABLE ACTIONS FROM US..."

"What the heck's with you? Someone tried to kidnap me!"

"COMMENCING COUNTDOWN..."

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS..."

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING..."

However, after 10 seconds, the Guardians began to move in and began to brutally subdue Masaru, and the teen boy became more terrified, and he is being beaten up, battered, and bruised, and now he is forced to fight back, and surprisingly, despite that he is a normal boy, he was able to hold out on his own against the Guardians, punching and kicking them back despite them being an army of mechanical troopers, and there Masaru uses the opportunity to make a run for it as more Guardian Troopers arrived and are given a directive.

"TARGET FOUND..."

"TARGET IDENTIFIED...MASARU DAIMON..."

"COMMENCING ACTION..."

"SUBDUE AND CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS..."

"IF ALL ELSE FAILED...SHOOT HIM DOWN..."

"FAILURE TO COMPLY...WILL RESULT IN JUSTIFIABLE ACTIONS FROM US..."

"CAPTURE HIM..."

"ALIVE OR DEAD..."

-x-

At the English Research Institute, the scene shifts at the upper floor where Tanya is watching the scene where scientists are still exploring the item, the Pandora Box, and she is eyeing at the item intently as she wondered what secret lies within it, until her aide, an 18-year old teen girl named **Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov** , who is of Russian ancestry, approached Tanya to give her report **.**

Nicknamed Visha, she serves not only as Tanya's aide, but also her adjutant. There Visha reported to Tanya about an applicant who is said to be interested in studying the Pandora Box, which Tanya sighed as she felt that there are enough scientists to make the cut, but Visha said that she checked the applicant's resume and it says that he might be of help, and when given the resume, Tanya's eyes narrowed, and looked down at the lower floor via the window, and asks Visha if that guy who showed up looking at the Pandora Box is the one.

The person glancing in front of the Pandora box turns out to be Kibo Idabashi.

"Is that guy the one?"

"Yes, Miss Degurechaff."

"Seriously...he better not be some other nerds I see on the streets..."

"I checked his resume...and despite the fact that he has some...questionable personal info...he seemed to be an okay guy for a 16-year old..."

"Huh? You mean he's just...?"

"Yes, Miss Degurechaff...he's the same age as you."

"Hmm..."

"..."

Tanya's eyes glanced at Kibo, and for some reason she appeared to be wary towards him, and Visha asks if she wants to turn Kibo away, but Tanya told Visha that Kibo would make do, as she felt that, on a whim, might come in handy, and tells Visha to have Kibo undergo some tests to see if he has what it takes to work and contribute in the research institute.

Visha nodded as she leaves at once, and Tanya sighed as she is somewhat preoccupied with things that border on security threat, as she has a feeling that both North Ireland and Scotland are up to something in matters pertaining to the Pandora Box, because of its unseen potential.

Moreover, she is dismayed her grandfather is too pacifistic to see that the threat posed by North Ireland and Scotland are real, after her intel shows that both the two aforementioned countries have increased their manpower in terms of their increasing their mass productions of their own guardians, and she feared that one day either or both of those country might wage a war on England, and she intends to protect it no matter what.

-x-

Meanwhile, Katrielle is seen walking the streets after her meeting with her brother Alfrendi, where she is in thoughts about what Alfrendi suggested about getting Luke Triton and flora to help in searching for Hershel, and she is hoping to find a clue, or at least a lead, that would help in finding a way to find her and Alfrendi's missing dad.

However, her trail of thoughts was interrupted when she bumped onto someone, who turn out to be Masaru Daimon, and having read the newspapers and watching the TV news, Katrielle went on the defensive because of the information she heard from the news and related media - Masaru is an escaped convict who is sentenced for murdering a scientist.

She then assumes a defensive stance and tells him she won't let him get away and will not let him kill another would-be victim, as she proceeded to block his path and said that she will turn him to the authorities so he won't be harming anyone again.

"Hold it right there!"

"?"

"I recognize you!"

"..."

"You're that guy I heard! A juvenile murderer who is convicted and escaped jail!"

"I..."

"You're not getting away!"

"..."

However, Masaru rebutted Katrielle's words as he proclaim his innocence and said that he was framed, then abducted from prison and he just escaped a secret hideout that nearly turned him into a guinea pig, which slowly gauge her curiosity.

"What did you say...?"

"You heard me! I never killed anyone!"

"What made you say that?"

"I was set upped! Framed! But they never gave me a chance to prove my innocence! They just read the sentence and poof! I've been convicted!"

"Weren't you given a lawyer...?"

"They never even provide me one! I escaped because I was taken from prison! And just now I fled from some kind of hideout! They almost turned me into a guinea pig!"

"..."

"That's the truth!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here, apart from a brief action scene…it do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters…

A new character is introduced here…and she is **Tanya von Deegurechaff** , the protagonist from the light novel-anime **Saga of Tanya The Evil**.

While she is portrayed as a nine year old and a reincarnation of the adult Japanese salary man in the anime, here in this fic, Tanya will be portrayed as a real female, and I aged her to 16 years old, but still retain her role as a military official…

Aside from Tanya, Visha, also from Saga of Tanya The Evil, also appeared and will portray the same role from the anime…acting as Tanya's adjutant…

More on the next chapters on what role the two would play…

Katrielle meets Masaru, and while she initially intend to bring him in, her detective instinct kicks in after hearing his plea about being framed and all. Will she be willing to hear his side…?

Kibo also appeared and is also showing interest about the Pandora Box…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story kicks in as Masaru is being chased by both the authorities and the antagonists…with Katrielle and Ernest getting dragged in…until the mysterious vigilante appears to even the odds…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	8. The Smash and the Best Match

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the search for Hershel Layton continues, as Katrielle is determined to find her missing father, but then she gets sidetracked when she encountered a mysterious figure, and now she is about to learn more about this mysterious individual…

Moreover, she is about to encounter someone she would not expect…

And the antagonists of this fic will finally be introduced here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At England's Research Institute, Tanya von Degurechaff is currently in charge of the affairs as Prime Minister Degurechaff is busy elsewhere, as well as she is also in charge of securing the artifact that was brought from Mars. While her thoughts are still focused on maintaining efforts to increase military security, she is currently wondering about Kibo being hired to do a certain job in deciphering, if not decoding, the mystery of the artifact, which is dubbed **_Pandora's Box_**.

Visha came and told Tanya that Kibo was hired as a part-time researcher, and despite her giving him a prerequisite test, Visha told Tanya that Kibo passed the test, and thus they were obliged to hire him, which Tanya felt something is off, yet she seemed to be fine with it as she can now focus on her other task that is plaguing her - increasing the military strength of England.

Visha then asks Tanya if she is fine with it, in which Tanya said that it is fine and that she wanted to ask him a few things after giving the resume back to Visha, and said that if Kibo could really help decipher the artifact, then it's all for the better.

"Are you sure about this, Tanya?"

"For now."

"Um..."

"If that kid can help decipher that blasted thing, then it'all for the better. That way I can focus on other things at hand."

"Really?"

"You got a problem?"

"Um...no..."

"Good."

Tanya watches on from the upper floor as she observes Kibo doing some observation while trying to decipher what he could in figuring out the artifact's secret. She then decided to approach Kibo personally to see if he can be relied on so that if he could be an asset in decoding the artifact, then she can focus her attention on the other thing that she is working hard on.

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Sumashu to_** ** _Besuto Matchi_** ** _  
_**

A few minutes later, the scene shifts at a room inside the English Research Institute, where Tanya personally escorted Kibo there, and after a few words with him, she decided to hire him on a part-time basis seeing that he might come in handy in deciphering the artifact, and as she showed him the area where he would be working, she tells him that she is still having doubts about his credentials.

However, Kibo said that he can be of help despite suffering from Amnesia, which made Tanya a bit…surprised, though she does not seem to care and said that, regardless, Kibo will have to figure out the secret that lies within the Pandora's Box.

"Is what you say true, Idabashi?"

"Yes."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Funny to hear that coming from someone who claims to have a memory loss."

"It's true. I lost my memories, but for some reason my scientific talents remained intact."

"Whatever. Can we start this already?"

"Fine."

Visha looks on as Tanya gave Kibo a suspicious eye, and things went on for several minutes, until she received a call from her smartphone and she took her leave immediately, with Visha following, and after doing some initial research, Kibo leaves the building as he receives a call from Bandai, where he said that he picked a signal that belonged to a Smash.

As Kibo asks if there is anything else he picked, Bandai said that he heard a report about an escaped fugitive being somewhere within the Smash's vicinity, which Kibo wondered if they are connected, and Bandai said that it may be unlikely, but it might help shift the public's perception of HIM in a positive light if he were to apprehend this escaped convict.

Of course Kibo seemed to be less interested, which caused a bickering between the two, stating that he is a researcher and not a cop, and their bickering seemed to last over several minutes until Bandai managed to persuade him to do what he should be doing.

"Come on, Kibo."

"Come on...you know the media and the public...they're..."

"But what if their perception changed?"

"Huh?"

"Who knows...they might one day hail..."

"Oh, fine..."

"Then it's settled."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the streets, where Katrielle Layton is seen walking the area after her meeting with her brother Alfendi, where she is in thoughts about what Alfendi suggested about getting Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold to help in searching for Hershel, and she is hoping to find a clue, or at least a lead, that would help in finding a way to find her and Alfendi's missing dad.

However, her trail of thoughts was interrupted when she bumped onto someone, who turn out to be **Masaru Daimon** , and having read the newspapers and watching the TV news, Katrielle went on the defensive because of the information she heard from the news and related media - Masaru is an escaped convict who is sentenced for murdering a scientist.

By then her assistant, Ernest Greeves arrived, and seeing Masaru, he stood in front of her and assumes a defensive stance and tells him she won't let him get away and will not let him kill another would-be victim, as he proceeded to block his path and said that he will turn him to the authorities so he won't be harming anyone again.

"Hold it right there!"

"?"

"I recognize you!"

"..."

"You're that guy I heard! A juvenile murderer who is convicted and escaped jail!"

"I..."

"You're not getting away!"

"..."

However, Masaru rebutted Ernest's words as he proclaim his innocence and said that he was framed, then abducted from prison and he just escaped a secret hideout that nearly turned him into a guinea pig. As Ernest said that he won't be fooled, Katrielle's detective instinct kicked in, which slowly gauge her curiosity.

She sensed that this might be a case unlike the ones she encountered, which she finds it rather unique, and after hearing what Masaru just said, she decided to try to pry some vital info from him and tells Ernest to calm down, which he said that she might get hurt, but she assured to him that everything will be fine, and tells him to let her speak to Masaru.

"Ease up, Ernest."

"But..."

"It will be okay."

"You can't be serious, Katrielle...!"

"Don't worry. Let me speak to him."

"Katrielle..."

"Trust me."

"...fine..."

After that, Katrielle slowly approached Masaru and asks him if he meant what he said, and he reiterated that he is innocent, and urges her to believe him, which she gave him a curious, but hesitant look, and asks him for confirmation if he is telling the truth.

"What did you say...?"

"You heard me! I never killed anyone!"

"What made you say that?"

"I was set upped! Framed! But they never gave me a chance to prove my innocence! They just read the sentence and poof! I've been convicted!"

"Weren't you given a lawyer...?"

"They never even provide me one! I escaped because I was taken from prison! And just now I fled from some kind of hideout! They almost turned me into a guinea pig!"

"..."

"That's the truth!"

As Katrielle considered Masaru's words, another entrant came, having rode a motorcycle. As the person got off and removed the helmet, Katrielle and Ernest blinked their eyes as they saw another teenager entering the fray. It was Kibo Idabashi, and he tells Masaru that he is going to have him taken back to jail at once due to him being a convicted juvenile murderer.

This did not sit well with Masaru, as he reiterated that he was set upped, framed and got kidnapped, which Kibo said he would not believe such lies, but Masaru angrily said that he won't let THEM turn him in to a guinea pig again.

This caught Kibo off-guard when hearing that, but Masaru, thinking that Kibo is one of his abductors, attacked him, which forced the other teen to go on the defensive, and as the two fought, Masaru is shown to be a very good fighter, incorporating street fighting and got the upper hand, but Kibo brought out a thumb-sized bottle, colored red, and after shaking it, Kibo began to move a bit fast, like a rabbit, and delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking Masaru down.

Katrielle and Ernest watches on as he asks her if he should call the police, but Katrielle tells him not to, as she is observing the scene, feeling that something is off here and wanted to see where this would lead to before making a judgment, as well as to hear more from Masaru's side of the story.

""No, Ernest..."

"But..."

"It will be fine."

"Katrielle..."

"We need to see this...and find out where this would lead to."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

The scene then shows that Masaru got up, and feeling the strength of Kibo's kick, he started to suspect something and accuses him of being one of the men in gas masks and hazard suits, which slowly caused Kibo to stare in shock and suspicion.

"What...wnat did you say...?"

"You heard me!"

"..."

"You're probably one of those guys wearing those suits and masks...!"

"..."

"And since you came here to pick me up...then that means...!"

"What do you mean...?"

"It's like this...!"

Through a series of flashbacks that Masaru provided, it shows that Masaru, who is currently serving time at a juvenile prison, was doing his duty when someone nailed him with a tranquilizer, and was sedated, where he was brought to a secret hideout, where men in gas masks and hazard suits are loading him inside a glass box filled with water, and was fitted with a gas mask, and he was being experimented on, and it shows that he wasn't alone. There were other kidnapped victims dressed in lab gowns and are also being experimented.

Kibo stared in shock and asks him if he also saw what appeared to be a person in armor having the motif of a bat, which Masaru said that he does not know anything about that.

"What did you say...?"

"You said you were brought to a hideout!"

"Of course I said that!"

"Then you must have seen a guy in an armor...resrmblung a BAT MAN...!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me! Did you see him?"

"How should I know?"

"..."

Katrielle and Ernest watches on, having heard the argument, and he asks her if she is taking Masaru's word for it, which she said that she is, after seeing how Masaru reacted, as well as seeing how Kibo responded in shock and curiosity, and now she felt that she has something that would keep her busy and decided to help Masaru out and to find out if he really means it about him being framed.

However, Ernest saw something approaching and pulls her aside, where she saw someone, which appeared to be an armored mugger, and this time it has a motif of a gorilla.

The armored mugger, identified as the **Gorilla Smash** , approached Kibo and Masaru, and attacked them by punching them aside. Masaru managed to dodge it, but Kibo was struck down, and there Masaru is baffled at what he just saw, and there Kibo tells Masaru who he is up against.

This if course, surprised him.

"What the heck is that?"

"That's a Smash."

"Damn! Is that...?"

"Yes...you said thst guys in suits tried to put you inside a glass coffin with water...and then administered a gas mask on you..."

"Yeah...I said that!"

"Once that process is completed, you'd be turned into those things! And among the side effects is that you lose your sense of self...and to stop it...you'll have to fight them off!"

"You got to be damn kidding!"

"Hey, wait!"

As Masaru decided to fight off the Smash, Katrielle and Ernest watches on as Masaru began fighting it, but it became obvious that he is physically no match against the opponent, and he was being throttled around, but despite this, Masaru kept on getting up and uses his bare hands and street fighting skills to fight it, to no avail.

By then, Kibo stood in front of a downed Masaru, complimenting him for having guts, but tells him that he will take over from here, which made Katrielle and Ernest blink their eyes in bafflement as the two teens talked.

"You got guts...that's admirable..."

"..."

"But you lacked the brains..."

"What...?"

"Leave it to me."

"How can you...?"

"Just sit back and watch."

"Eh?"

Kibo then brought out what appeared to be a device that is the size of a belt buckle, where it resembled a belt buckle-looking item that has a mixer-like lever, and as Kibo places the device in front of his waist, a metallic belt strap appeared and fastens around, forming a belt, and then brought out two thumb-sized bottles, one colored red and the other colored blue, which the two items are identified as **_FULL BOTTLES_** , and began shaking them up and down and said that the experiment will now commence.

After shaking the two bottles, he twists the caps of the bottles and inserts them onto the center portion of the belt, identified as the **_Mix Driver_** , and began to spin the lever like a mixer, where a voice emanating from the belt spoke which confirms the activation of the belt's command.

Mix Driver: " ** _RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!_** "

Masaru, Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind Kibo, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED Kibo, encasing him in an armor.

Kibo's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant confronts the armored lion, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like you're my second opponent…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…let's begin the experiment."

"Rrr…"

Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise, as they just found out that Kibo is the KAMEN RIDER that England's media announcement is referring to, and the same one that she saw a few months ago, and now she is about to witness in seeing the armored entrant facing off against the Gorilla Smash.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there it ended in a cliffhanger, the stage has been set as Masaru and the mysterious vigilante appeared and are ready to face the Smash, and Katrielle is getting ready to observe and se where this would lead to, on whether Masaru is innocent or not, and if the mysterious armored individual in two contrasting color schemes is a threat or not...

Will this individual be able to take down this Smash…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story continues in the next chapter as the mysterious armored individual takes on the Smash…but the English authorities would show up.

Will this mean that Masaru might be given a retrial if Katrielle steps in as a witness...?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	9. First Battle

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the action continues as the characters of both series watches on as Kibo takes on his first opponent who is after Masaru, and see where this would lead to and what would happen next, as Masaru's fate lie at the climax of this battle…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

As Masaru decided to fight off the Smash, Katrielle and Ernest watches on as Masaru began fighting it, but it became obvious that he is physically no match against the opponent, and he was being throttled around, but despite this, Masaru kept on getting up and uses his bare hands and street fighting skills to fight it, to no avail.

By then, Kibo stood in front of a downed Masaru, complimenting him for having guts, but tells him that he will take over from here, which made Katrielle and Ernest blink their eyes in bafflement as the two teens talked.

"You got guts...that's admirable..."

"..."

"But you lacked the brains..."

"What...?"

"Leave it to me."

"How can you...?"

"Just sit back and watch."

"Eh?"

Kibo then brought out what appeared to be a device that is the size of a belt buckle, where it resembled a belt buckle-looking item that has a mixer-like lever, and as Kibo places the device in front of his waist, a metallic belt strap appeared and fastens around, forming a belt, and then brought out two thumb-sized bottles, one colored red and the other colored blue, which the two items are identified as **_FULL BOTTLES_** , and began shaking them up and down and said that the experiment will now commence.

After shaking the two bottles, he twists the caps of the bottles and inserts them onto the center portion of the belt, identified as the **_Mix Driver_** , and began to spin the lever like a mixer, where a voice emanating from the belt spoke which confirms the activation of the belt's command.

Mix Driver: " ** _RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!_** "

Masaru, Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind Kibo, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED Kibo, encasing him in an armor.

Kibo's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant confronts the armored lion, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like you're my next opponent…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…let's begin the experiment."

"Rrr…"

Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise, as they just found out that Kibo is the KAMEN RIDER that England's media announcement is referring to, and the same one that she saw a few months ago, and now she is about to witness in seeing the armored entrant facing off against the Gorilla Smash in plain view...and in plain sight.

Ernest wondered where this would lead to, and asks Katrielle if she regretted encountering this situation, but she became pumped and said that she is glad to see this as she finds something she can divest at while searching for her dad.

"Katrielle…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you…regret getting into this situation…?"

"Nope! Not one bit!"

"Eh?"

"This is one case I will not miss! And at least this would keep me busy while I search for my dad!"

"Katrielle…"

"Now I'm pumped up!"

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Saisho no tatakai_**

At the office of the Prime Minister, Tanya is inspecting some paperwork while wondering how and when will the secret of the Pandora's Box be discovered, as she is somewhat eager to know what secrets lie within the artifact, and she wondered if the artifact that caused the Skywall Disaster is worth holding, as she mentally considered blaming it for causing the United Kingdom to be split into three territories, and for causing North Ireland and Scotland to show hints of wanting to invade England just to get their hands on the Pandora's box.

By then Visha came rushing in, which Tanya was slightly startled, and wondered what Visha has something to report about, and there she was told that Masaru is sighted, along with the enigmatic Kamen Rider, and Visha's words aroused Tanya's curiosity after hearing this.

"What did you say…?"

"Reports told me that the escaped convict is sighted…along with a Smash…and the Kamen Rider!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I mean it!"

"…"

"Tanya-san…?"

"…"

"Tanya-san…?"

Seeing that her grandfather is not around as he is busy with other matters, Tanya decided to do the usual and ordered Visha to have the Guardians mobilized, in which Visha asks if they are going to apprehend Masaru and the Smash, which Tanya said that they are, since the military is tasked to safeguard the peace of England.

Visha then asks about the reported sighting of the Kamen Rider, which Tanya said it would depend on the situation, which Visha commented that the Prime Minister said that the Kamen Rider is deemed to be a threat to anyone, but Tanya maintained that it would depend on the target's actions.

Tanya decreed that they would have to wait and see before making a decision on whether to apprehend the Kamen Rider or not.

"Listen…about the Kamen Rider…"

"Yes…?"

"Do not make a move yet."

"Huh?"

"Once we see him…we wait and see before we decide on what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Visha."

"O-okay…"

Visha just nodded and leaves the room to have the Guardians mobilized, and while she is at it, Tanya rubbed her chin as she wondered what would happen next and how would things shift in her favor, as she is still hoping that her grandfather would reconsider and give financial support on her plans to strengthen England's military defense against invaders she deem a threat, such as Scotland and Northern Ireland.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the mysterious Kamen Rider is facing off the Gorilla Smash, where the enemy appeared to be physically imposing, as the Smash is armed with fists that are made of metal and landed several blows that sent the enigmatic entrant reeling, and Masaru could only watch in awe and apprehension, seeing that the armored Kibo is somewhat outmatched.

"No way…can he really…?"

Katrielle and Ernest can only watch from the sidelines and they too are wondering if the Smash can be defeated, seeing that it is physically stronger, and Ernest felt that the armored Kibo is done for as he observed that the armored entrant with two asymmetrical colors is only dodging and taking a lot of blows from the Smash.

However, Katrielle is also observing, and noticed that the armored entrant appeared to be accepting the blows on purpose, as if he is trying to measure the Smash's physical power, and she told Ernest what she deduced so far, much to his surprise at what she just said.

Ernest could not believe what he is hearing and asks her if she really mean what she said, as he could not fathom that the armored Kibo is actually taking the blows on purpose just to measure the opponent's power.

"Are you serious, Katrielle?"

"Yes."

"Why would he…?"

"He wanted to know how strong that Smash is."

"What good would that do?"

"Perhaps he wanted to make sure he got the answers…and maybe come up with a counterattack…"

"Really…?"

"Looks like it."

Katrielle nodded and points at the battle scene, where it shows that the armored Kibo is starting to fight back, jumping at a great height just to evade the attacks before using his right foot to execute a strong kick, which caused the Smash to reel back, and there the armored entrant began to deliver a barrage of punches which slowly had the Smash stagger back.

As the Gorilla Smash is dazed, the armored entrant took out a thumb-sized bottle that have a white content in it as he removed the Rabbit-marked bottle, and inserted the next bottle, which has the emblem of a **hedgehog** , and he began to activate the mixing lever of the Mix Driver.

Mix Driver: " ** _HARINEZUMI…TANK…ARE YOU READY?_** "

Masaru, Katrielle and Ernest stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind Kibo, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED Kibo, encasing him in an armor.

Kibo's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **white** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet now has two contrasting appearances, as they resembled a HEDGEHOG and a TANK.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and white, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_hedgehog's hind foot_**.

Then the next noticeable moment shows that the armored Kibo now sports a gauntlet on his right forearm, which resembled a huge mace with spikes that resembled a hedgehog's quills. While it does not appeared to be a BEST MATCH, its form does look like it could be strong enough if it could at least weaken the Smash.

There the armored entrant braces himself as he tells the rampaging Smash that he will put a stop to his SUFFERING, which it only roared in reply.

"Now then…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like your suffering will come to a stop…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…time to end this…"

"Rrr…"

The armored entrant then ran forward, using the mace-like weapon to deliver a strong punch, which the smash does the same, and their two fists collided, where the two backed away after reeling from the impact, and Masaru can only stare in disbelief at seeing the armored Kibo managing to stand up to a metal-looking thug.

He wondered if this is what he would become had he not manage to escape, and feared that he might end up LIKE THAT if he did not escaped back then. He clenched his fists as he felt his life went upside down, having a rough childhood, framed for a crime he did not commit, abducted and nearly turned into a guinea pig.

"Damn it…!"

Likewise, Katrielle and Ernest can only watch in disbelief, having witnessed something that they wondered if anyone would believe what she and Ernest witnessed, and he asks her if they should recorded this given that this is one case he doubt anyone would believe, and she regrettably stated that she forgot to bring her camera with her and all they can do for now is watch and observe.

"Eh? You forgot to bring a camcorder?"

"Sorry…"

"What now?"

"We just watch."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"But…"

"We got nothing to lose."

The scene shifts back at the battle as the gorilla Smash tries to land a punch, but the armored entrant evaded it and uses the opening he could find to land several blows onto the Smash, using the spiked mace he is wearing, and hits the smash on its torso and after several blows the Smash is reeling back, and after getting knocked off its feet, the smash is now open for another attack.

There the armored Entrant removes the white-colored bottle and puts back the red bottle, assuming the Rabbit-Tank form, and then toggles the lever of the Mix Driver where you can see a light is blinking as if the contents of the two bottles are being mixed inside the belt, where a computerized voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Mix Driver: " ** _READY…GO! BOLTECH FINISH!_** "

The armored entrant jumped high and his armored right leg and foot glowed, and descends downward towards the Smash, executing a flying kick which was somewhat strong, which resulted in an EXPLOSION and the impact knocked the smash down and there the armored entrant took out what appeared to be an empty, thumb-sized bottle and opened its cap, where the Smash's REMAINS was being absorbed.

There Katrielle and Ernest were surprised to see that the smash turns out to be a victim, dressed in a laboratory gown, and they were surprised at the turn of events, and Katrielle became more than curious. She may have found something to investigate something besides the disappearance of her dad. Ernest himself could not believe what he just saw, and asks Katrielle if she saw it as well.

"Did you…saw that…?"

"Yes, Ernest…"

"What…what is going on here…?"

"I don't know…"

"This…can't be real…!"

"Looks to me it is."

"How did this…?"

"We wait and see."

Masaru, then approached the victim, who somewhat regained consciousness, and grabbed the victim by his gown's collar and demanded answers, as he recognized him as one of the prisoners of the secret hideout that he escaped, and he shook the victim while demanding answers.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"You're that guy who is screaming at that hidden lab!"

"Eh? Who are…?"

"You saw it, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"I don't remember anything!"

Masaru and the others were astounded when the prisoner said he do not remember anything, pleading innocence while bewildered at claiming at he has no idea how he came here, and in his panicked state he ran off, and there the armored entrant told Masaru that this is one of the effects of the Nebula Gas…it removes the memories of the events once being turned into a Smash, and after reverting back to normal once the essence have been removed.

By then several Guardians arrived at the scene, with Tanya von Degurechaff leading, and she seemed to be rather pleased at finding the escaped convict easily, and then she appeared to be rather amazed at witnessing the enigmatic Kamen Rider for the first time.

This soon became a tense moment in a tense atmosphere as everyone if facing each other, and may threaten to turn into a battlefield.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here, apart from some action scene…it do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters…

Looks like things are about to get ugly…Masaru is still a wanted felon for escaping prison when in reality he was abducted…and with the Kamen Rider in tow, the military officials are wondering what to do with him along with Masaru…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story continue in the next chapter as Masaru is being chased by both the authorities and the antagonists…with Katrielle and Ernest getting dragged in…Kibo weighs in on what to do…bring Masaru in or bail him out…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	10. On The Run

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the action continues as the characters of both series watches on as Kibo takes on his first opponent who is after Masaru, and see where this would lead to and what would happen next, as Masaru's fate lie at the climax of this battle…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at Alfendi Layton's home, where he is reading several newspaper articles which is related to the Skywall Incident and its aftermath, as he is wondering if this incident has something to do with his and Katrielle's dad disappearing, and there he came across another article about a Japanese-born teenager being convicted of murdering a scientist, and as he read that article, he felt a bit intrigued about why a youth killed someone, and by then Lucy Baker came and saw Alfendi reading the article.

She took a peek and somewhat recognized it, where she commented that she is unsure whether to feel sorry for someone who was found out on committing illegal human experiments that happened right after the Skywall Incident.

Alfendi blinked his eyes as he somewhat recalled that news sometime before.

"What did you say, Lucy…?"

"You heard me…that murder victim did some illegal experiments on people…"

"Hmm…the article I read just now did not mention anything…how did you…?"

"I happened to know some people…and they told me in private that the murder victim was arrested, though there was no word on what happened after."

"Hmm…if he is arrested, then how…?"

"Probably someone bailed him out…though he no longer owns a lab. And then several months later his body was found and the culprit next to him."

"And the convict was a teenager. A minor of all people."

"Yes…and I wish I had the chance to find out about him…find out why he killed a scientist like that…"

Turning on his laptop, he went to check the files he saved, and there he found the article that he saved sometime before, and saw the scientist that Lucy mentioned, and he slowly recalled watching the news and reading the newspaper about the said-scientist, and wondered if Lucy is right about not sympathizing him because the news article mentioned about the victim conducting inhumane experiments that involved innocent people.

He then saw the article about the teenager who is convicted and sentenced to a juvenile prison, and wondered how this person ended up like that, and when Lucy peeked, she then realized something and told Alfendi that the teenager in question is the one who is reported to escape juvenile prison, in which Lucy showed him the latest newspaper and upon reading it, it greatly surprised Alfendi, as he realized that his sister Katrielle would be at risk if she ran into the escaped convict.

"Jolly rogers! My sister is out there!"

"…"

"Don't worry. I am sure that Katrrielle will be careful…"

"Even then…if that convict killed a scientist…"

"Let's put our faith in your sister…after all…she is the daughter of your father"

"Lucy."

"I'm sure Katrielle would not put herself in harm's way."

"I hope you are right…"

What Alfendi and Lucy do not know that Masaru and Katrielle are at the same spot, in which the two are currently witnessing a battle between the Smash and the enigmatic Kamen Rider.

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Hashirimawatte_**

At the office of the Prime Minister, Minister Olent arrived after attending a meeting, and he noticed that his granddaughter is not around, and wondered where she went off, as she is usually around the office while not on duty. He hoped that Tanya would not do anything rash or foolish that would bring England into conflict with Scotland and North Ireland.

Ever since the Sky Wall Disasterten years ago, the United Kingdom was split into three territories, and as the years went, tension steadily escalated and he managed to calm the two warring prime ministers down and used pacifistic means to keep the peace going.

By then one of the office employees came and greeted the Prime Minister, where Benev asks if he has seen Tanya, only to be surprised when told where she went and what is going on at this time.

"What…what did you say…?"

"Your granddaughter is out right now. Word has it that the escaped convict, Masaru Daimon is found…along with a Smash and the so-called Kamen Rider."

"Is she alone…?"

"She took a squadron of Guardians with her."

"I see. Bringing back the convict is one thing…but a Smash and the Kamen Rider?"

"I am sure she can bring them in to custody, Prime Minister."

"Let's hope Tanya succeed. I do not want a full-scale violence in this country."

"Cannot agree more, sir."

Benev wondered if Tanya is up to the task in achieving three tasks, which are:

\- recapturing the escaped convict, Masaru Daimon

\- stopping a rampaging Smash

\- bring in the enigmatic Kamen Rider

Although he has heard eyewitness accounts about the Kamen Rider in action and took down some Smashes, the Prime Minister does not condone vigilantism and not wanting to have the person in question set a bad example, as well as to show that incidents like these can be settled peacefully, he tasked Tanya to take care of it.

His aide asks the Prime Minister on what to do, and he was told that Tanya will handle the situation.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Want me to send more aid to your granddaughter?"

"No…no need."

"Sir?"

"I am sure that Tanya can handle the situation."

"Very well, sir."

"…"

Now all Benev has to do now is wait for any word that would come from Tanya herself or anyone from her unit. He hoped that Tanya would settle the situation under minimal violence as he aspired to bring peace back and unite the United Kingdom again so that peace and prosperity would reign once more just like before, and wished that the Sky Wall Disaster never happened.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the scene of the battle, as the Gorilla Smash tries to land a punch, but the armored entrant evaded it and uses the opening he could find to land several blows onto the Smash, using the spiked mace he is wearing, and hits the smash on its torso and after several blows the Smash is reeling back, and after getting knocked off its feet, the smash is now open for another attack.

There the armored entrant removes the white-colored bottle and puts back the red bottle, assuming the Rabbit-Tank form, and then toggles the lever of the Mix Driver where you can see a light is blinking as if the contents of the two bottles are being mixed inside the belt, where a computerized voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Mix Driver: " ** _READY…GO! BOLTECH FINISH!_** "

The armored entrant jumped high and his armored right leg and foot glowed, and descends downward towards the Smash, executing a flying kick which was somewhat strong, which resulted in an EXPLOSION and the impact knocked the smash down and there the armored entrant took out what appeared to be an empty, thumb-sized bottle and opened its cap, where the Smash's REMAINS was being absorbed.

There Katrielle and Ernest were surprised to see that the Smash turns out to be a victim, dressed in a laboratory gown, and they were surprised at the turn of events, and Katrielle became more than curious. She may have found something to investigate something besides the disappearance of her dad. Ernest himself could not believe what he just saw, and asks Katrielle if she saw it as well.

"Did you…saw that…?"

"Yes, Ernest…"

"What…what is going on here…?"

"I don't know…"

"This…can't be real…!"

"Looks to me it is."

"But, Katrielle…how did this…?"

"We wait and see."

Masaru, then approached the victim, who somewhat regained consciousness, and grabbed the victim by his gown's collar and demanded answers, as he recognized him as one of the prisoners of the secret hideout that he escaped, and he shook the victim while demanding answers.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"You're that guy who is screaming at that hidden lab!"

"Eh? Who are…?"

"You saw it, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"I don't remember anything!"

Masaru and the others were astounded when the prisoner said he do not remember anything, pleading innocence while bewildered at claiming at he has no idea how he came here, and in his panicked state he ran off, and there the armored entrant told Masaru that this is one of the effects of the Nebula Gas…it removes the memories of the events once being turned into a Smash, and after reverting back to normal once the essence have been removed.

By then several Guardians arrived at the scene, with Tanya von Degurechaff leading, and she seemed to be rather pleased at finding the escaped convict easily, and then she appeared to be rather amazed at witnessing the enigmatic Kamen Rider for the first time.

This soon became a tense moment in a tense atmosphere as everyone is facing each other, and may threaten to turn into a battlefield.

Tanya glanced at Masaru and tells him, in a rather arrogant tone, to turn himself in and face the consequences for escaping prison. Masaru fired back and told her what happened, only to be rebutted verbally by Tanya herself, much to his dismay.

"Masaru Daimon…surrender. Now."

"Look! I did not escape! I was abducted! I…"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"I did not kill anybody! I was set upped!"

"Coming from a murder convict? Don't make me laugh."

"I said I did not kill anyone!"

"Surrender now or I will be forced to use brutal force on you. Your choice."

"…"

Masaru pleaded his case and reiterated that he was abducted from prison and was close to being turned into a Smash, but Tanya tells him to stop spouting FAIRY TALE NONSENSE and gave him an ultimatum - surrender peacefully or he would be restrained by force.

Masaru slowly knelt down as he is starting to get disenchanted as no one seemed to believe him, and the enigmatic Kamen Rider looked on, seeing that Masaru is not lying. Seeing that Masaru is a victim of circumstances, he came up with an idea, and grabbed Masaru by his collar and told him to hold on, stating that they are getting out of here.

"Hold on tight."

"Huh?"

"We're getting out of here."

"Eh? Why…?"

"Looks to me that you're telling the truth. If you were lying, then you would have run off."

"So…so then…you believe me? That I did not kill anyone? You believe that I was kidnapped?"

"For now. You said that you were kidnapped, placed in a secret lab and placed in a glass container with water and gas mask…and that Smash went after you…it happened to me as well, and seeing that your my only lead…I'll be needing your help…and maybe we can find clues that would help clear your name. are you okay with that?"

"Heck I am! I'll go with you!"

The armored individual then got the motorcycle to start, and drives away with Masaru in tow, which prompted Tanya to order the Guardians to go after them, verbally making it clear that the armored Kibo is now a wanted felon.

As the Guardians started to chase their targets, Katrielle pulled Ernest with her and hid behind the thick bushes as she tells him not to make a sound and to stay hidden, which prompted him to ask why, in which she said that she will explain later as the two hid behind the thick bushes as the Guardians are mobilized and went after Masaru and the Kamen Rider.

Tanya walked a bit forward and asks her aides if there are anyone else here, which her aide said that so far there are none, other than Masaru and the Kamen Rider. Tanya nodded and instructed her aide to use lethal force if needed in order to stop the two escapees from getting far.

The aide then asks what would happen if the two escapees get killed, which Tanya harshly responded that it does not matter as long as they are brought in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"But what if those got killed…"

"Who cares? If they break that easily then they are no worth!"

"…"

"Proceed as instructed!"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"…"

Katrielle and Ernest overheard the conversation, and she stared in a rather serious manner which Ernest was quite surprised, as he usually see her having an upbeat mood, but seeing her look serious, he wondered what she is like if with a facial expression like that.

He asks her what is going on, and there Katrielle said that they may have unintentionally witnessed what would become a possible conspiracy within the British government, and if Masaru is innocent and is telling the truth, there may be some connection going on here. She then tells Ernest that they will stay hidden here till the rest leave, and once the coast is clear, they will head straight to Alfendi and tell him what they just discovered.

"Are you sure, Katielle?"

"Yes. You heard what we heard just now."

"…"

"If Mr. Daimon is innocent…and if the battle we just saw is any indication…"

"So we're like…we stumbled into something that we…""

"Yes. And that Daimon kid and that armored guy can be our big lead in uncovering something that is hidden from the public. For now we should keep this to ourselves."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Ernest nodded as he and Katrielle stayed hidden and not let the Guardians and normal soldiers catch them, as they feared that they might get incarcerated should Tanya discovered their presence and overheard this.

-x-

At the streets, the armored entrant is riding the motorcycle with Masaru in tow, and are evading the gunshots from the pursuing guardians, as they are given a programmed directive to apprehend the escapees, whether dead or alive, and Masaru is getting a bit terrified as the guardians are hot on their trail and wished there is a way to outrun and hide from them.

There the armored entrant saw some of the Guardians are holding RPGs, and sensed that they intend to kill him and Masaru, so he told him to control the motorcycle and drive, surprising the red-haired teenager at what he is just told.

"Here…you take control."

"Huh? What…?"

"I'll deal with them."

"Are you crazy?"

"Rather than being a psycho…"

"Fine! Just make sure you know what you're doing!"

"Sure. Just focus on the wheels."

"…"

As Masaru took control of the motorcycle, the entrant stood on the ground, his right foot, colored blue and has the attributes of a tank, act as the THIRD WHEEL and uses his left foot, armored and red, having the attribute of a rabbit, did a kicking gesture, just as the Guardians fired the RPG shells, and there the armored entrant uses his left foot to kick the shells, sending them back at the Guardians, which they exploded upon contact.

There the armored entrant regain control of the motorcycle and drove towards the bridged road, right next to the glowing Sky Wall, and as the other Guardians pursued them in motorcycles, he hits the brakes and suddenly stopped and made a turnaround, causing the Guardians to make a forced stop in an effort to turn around, which only caused them to collide at each other and exploded.

There the two fugitives made a getaway and gotten far, where no one else seemed to find them. While riding, Masaru asks his savior, Kibo, who by now untransformed himself, why he saved him, in which Kibo said that he took his word for it and said that he would be the key to solve the mystery surrounding Masaru's conviction and the possible group that abducted Masaru.

Kibo also said that what happened to Masaru also happened to him and he too wants to know this group who are using kidnap victims as experiments that turned them into Smashes. Masaru was still unsure but chose to take Kibo's word for it as all he wanted is to clear his name.

"So, then…are you with me?"

"Yeah…for now."

"Then you'll have to stay at my place. You can't go around with an open face."

"Huh?"

"You're still a convict and is subject to capture."

"Right…"

"So cheer up."

"…"

However, as the two traveled along, the scene shifts at the Sky Wall, where another armored figure stood there, watching the two leave, and the armored figure has the motif of a bat, and watches the scene as if it did not matter, and commented that IT HAS BEGAN.

"So then…the battle commences…and this should be interesting at the very least…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here, apart from some action scene…it do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters…

Looks like things are about to take a turn…Masaru is still a wanted felon for escaping prison when in reality he was abducted…and with the Kamen Rider aiding Masaru in escaping, he too is labeled a fugitive, thus things are going to get rough from this point on.

Katrielle and Ernest are onto something, and for now they will have to act discreetly after getting suspicions about what they witnessed…and now their only shot would be to find out if Masaru is really innocent or not…

And finally, one of several main antagonists of this fic appeared, and this figure is setting its sight on Kibo and Masaru. More on that in later chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story continue in the next chapter as a new story arc commences…as Masaru is being interrogated on what he knows about his abductors, who placed him inside a glass container with water, being fitted with a gas mask and subjected to an experiment…all the while Kibo is weighing in on what to do…help Masaru clear his name or keep on helping others against the mysterious Smashes…

Meanwhile, Katrielle weighs in on what to do next, as she is intrigued about the case of Masaru Daimon, and decided to search for him and Kibo in order to get clues…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	11. First Meeting

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Katrielle and Ernest deal with what they discovered, and how to deal with the matter as they know that they cannot tell anyone what they saw and heard…

Moreover, with Kibo bailing Masaru out, they are now wanted fugitives and must deal on what to do next and figure out who is the group behind Masaru's abduction and turning people into armored minions…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at the area near the sky wall where Katrielle and Ernest remained hidden inside a thick bush, where they overheard the conversation between Tanya and her subordinate, and she stared in a rather serious manner which Ernest was quite surprised, as he usually see her having an upbeat mood, but seeing her look serious, he wondered what she is like if with a facial expression like that.

He asks her what is going on, and there Katrielle said that they may have unintentionally witnessed what would become a possible conspiracy within the British government, and if Masaru is innocent and is telling the truth, there may be some connection going on here. She then tells Ernest that they will stay hidden here till the rest leave, and once the coast is clear, they will head straight to Alfendi and tell him what they just discovered.

"Are you sure, Katielle?"

"Yes. You heard what we heard just now."

"…"

"If Mr. Daimon is innocent…and if the battle we just saw is any indication…"

"So we're like…we stumbled into something that we…""

"Yes. And that Daimon kid and that armored guy can be our big lead in uncovering something that is hidden from the public. For now we should keep this to ourselves."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Ernest nodded as he and Katrielle stayed hidden and not let the Guardians and normal soldiers catch them, as they feared that they might get incarcerated should Tanya discovered their presence and overheard the conversation.

The two remained hidden for several minutes until the Guardians left, and after making sure that the coast is clear, Katrielle and Ernest came out, and they are pondering their next move as she intends to discover the mystery behind this new discovery they made, wherein the Smash incidents turns out to be made from a secret experiment, as what she heard from Masaru.

Then she overheard what Tanya said about not caring if Masaru is killed or not, and with the man who was reverted back to normal after becoming a Smash said he has no memories of being one, and Masaru's claim about being abducted from prison and nearly becoming a guinea pig, this is something she cannot ignore, and her first step to gathering clues…

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,  
the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11: Saisho no kaigi_**

At the office of the Prime Minister, Minister Olent arrived after attending another meeting, which he talked to various officials, from the mayor up to the senators. It was quite a chore, yet he managed to keep things in line and maintain the peace he has worked so hard to achieve, as the last thing he ever wanted is a full-blown internal conflict, which happened after the Sky Wall incident 10 years ago.

As he entered his office, Minister Olent looked around and he noticed that his granddaughter is not around yet, hinting that she has not yet returned, whuch he recalled after being informed that she is pursuing the escaped convict Masaru Daimon and the so-called Kamen Rider that he heard about, yet hr does not want to condone vigilantism that might entice violence that has somewhat gripped the city in the past year.

Moreover, he is also worried about Tanya's constant requests about increasing England's military strength to combat PERCEIVED THREATS from other neighboring countries which Olent assured to her that it will not happen. He hoped that Tanya would not do anything rash or foolish that would bring England into conflict with Scotland and North Ireland.

" _Tanya…I hope you would not act so rash or foolish…_ "

By then Tanya came back and is greeted by her grandfather, and there the two talked, in which he asked her what went on, and what was she doing at this time, and Tanya told her grandfather about the escaped convict managing to get away, and that the Kamen Rider aided Masaru in getting away, which the Prime Minister is concerned about this. Smash sightings...an escaped convict...and a person in armor doing vigilante acts...this is something he felt that needed to be addressed, and felt that he had to do something, or else the public would get apprehensive and chaos may broke out.

There Tanya vowed to address the matter, and patiently asks for a small funding in order to hunt down Masaru and the other one, which Olent reluctantly obliges as long as she do not go reckless and cause unrest on the streets.

"Very well…I will comply with your request."

"I'm grateful."

"Just make sure you address the matter."

"Of course."

"The escaped convict…the smashes…the so-called Kamen Rider…see to it that you address the aforementioned problems."

"Yes, of course."

"Then I leave it to you, Tanya."

"I will."

After that, Tanya took her leave, and the Prime Minister sat on the chair, wiping the sweat on his forehead and wondered if he did the right thing, and his secretary comforted him, asking if he did the right thing, asking if deeming this Kamen Rider a threat is the right thing to do, pointing out reports that the armored vigilante saved some citizens, but Olent said that he cannot condone wanton violence and he must set an example that conflicts can be resolved without resorting to violence.

"Yes…I believe I did the right thing."

"But, sir…that Kamen Rider…he protected some people…how can…"

"Even then…it is not an excuse to go bragging around. Violence is a big no-no for me."

"Sir…"

"Unless that vigilante cease this foolishness, he will be deemed a fugitive."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"…"

-x-

Later in the day, the scene shifts at Alfendi Layton's house, where Alfendi and Lucy are relieved to see that Katrielle and Ernest are safe and sound, and there he told his younger sister to be careful about Masaru Daimon, telling her that he is a wanted person due to being convicted of murdering someone, but both Alfendi and Lucy are surprised when told by Katrielle about what she and Ernest discovered an hour or so ago.

Alfendi and Lucy listened intently at what Katrielle said about her discovery, such as the Smash, Masaru Daimon being framed for murder, and the apparent connection between the English government and an organization that uses abducted persons and subjecting them to an unspecified experiment that turns them into Smashes.

Lucy watches on as Alfendi asks Katrielle for confirmation as he finds his sister's discovery both fascinating...and alarming, as he never thought things like this would happen, and wished that their father, **Hershel** , was here to offer insight on this, but then he asks her about this Kamen Rider and why he took Masaru with him and fled, seeing that his actions now make him a fugitive just like Masaru.

"If what you say is true…then why would this person help Mr. Daimon in escaping? That would make him a fugitive now along with the other person?"

"From what I observed…it seems that Mr. Daimon and the kamen rider have something in common."

"Which is…?"

"They appeared to be victims…the kamen rider appeared to know about the Smashes…how they were made…and how to turn them back to normal."

"Goodness…"

"And from what I heard from the assistant to the Prime Minister…"

"…seriously…?"

"Yes."

Alfendi rubbed his chin after hearing that the person in question appeared to be somewhat connected after hinting that he too was victimized and underwent the secret experiment in question, but he made it clear that he is somewhat doubtful if this person can be trusted, and even if he is a victim, he cannot be sure on how to make the approach given how he managed to defeat the Smashes and where to find him given that he fled to parts unknown.

Katrielle gave her usual optimism and said that she already know where to start the search and said that she will definitely meet this person and get to hear his side of the story and what motivates him to protect the citizens of London and why go so far as to help Masaru Daimon.

"Do not worry, my brother!"

"Hmm…?"

"Leave it to me!"

"Huh? Katrielle…?"

"I know where to start…and where to find them!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I am the only daughter of our father! If I can't solve a simple puzzle…what kind of person am I?"

"Goodness…"

Lucy and Ernest sweat-dropped at seeing the Layton siblings having their usual conversation, Layton-style, and both Lucy and Ernest wondered where this would lead to as they are having their hands full with the apparent involvement of some government officials in regards the Smashes and the kidnapped victims who disappeared without a trace.

"Um…Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"What are your thoughts…?"

"Well…I think Katrielle might go for it…"

"Really?"

"She is so active when it comes to cases that piqued her interests…search for her and Alfendi's father is one…but the so-called Smashes…"

"Makes me worry for her."

"Me too…"

-x-

The next day, the scene somewhere within London, where you can see the coffee shop, **Nascita** , is open for business, and as the scene went inside, you can see that everything is set, ready to accommodate customers, except that there is not a single one there, as word got out that the coffee being served is terrible, to say the least.

Moreover, you can see the refrigerator is left open, but upon close inspection, it turns out that it wasn't really a refrigerator, but a secret passageway that leads to what appeared to be a secret basement area, where Masaru Daimon woke up after spending the night, and upon waking up, he sees that Kibo is already up, sitting on a chair facing a desktop computer on a table and is researching something, and Masaru looked around to see that the basement area looked like a stacked-up hiding place.

There Kibo noticed him and greeted him, asking how his sleep was, and Masaru went to the point and asks him if he really believe that he is innocent, professing that he was set-upped and never murdered anyone at all, which Kibo smiled a bit, saying that it would depend on the answers given.

This made Masaru more apprehensive at hearing this.

"So you still doubt me?"

"In a way."

"What would it take for you to believe that I'm innocent?"

"By starting to tell me about yourself."

"Eh?"

"You said that you were framed, right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then…"

By then another entrant showed up and greeted them in an eccentric manner, and it was Dasaku Bandai, and he wanted to hug Kibo, but ended up hugging Masaru by mistake, and the teen boy shrieked and called Bandai a "homo", which Bandai released his hold to say it was a mistake, only to shriek upon seeing him here and asks Kibo why is a wanted fugitive here at their secret lair.

Kibo sighed and told Bandai that he believes that Masaru is the key to the mystery, as he escaped the lair where people are being experimented and turned into a Smash, and according to Masaru, he was placed inside a glass container with water, fitted with a gas mask and was exposed to an agent, which Kibo revealed as the Nebula Gas, in which the gas would affect the victim's body and get turned into a Smash, and there Kibo said that he wanted to know more, stating that Masaru, despite being administered the gas, he did not turned into a Smash and managed to overpower his captors and fled.

Of course, Bandai said that it could be a trick, which Masaru resented and said that he really fled after inhaling some of the gas, and feared that it could be poison gas or something, and since then he was being hunted, both by the Guardians and his abductors.

This sparked an argument with both Masaru and Bandai, which Kibo sagged as the two are being too noisy and annoying, as their bickering is disturbing his research on the Smashes and the group behind the experiments.

"I say that this kid is a spy!"

"What was that, you afro-asshole?"

"Afro-asshole?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Me?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"You red-haired brat!"

"Muscled moron!"

However, their bickering came to a stop when someone came in, and it was Katrielle, with Sherl leading the way, and she greeted the guys inside the secret lair, and Kibo stood up in surprise, quite shocked at how Katrielle was able to enter the lair. Katrielle smiled and waved at Kibo and Masaru, greeting them and complimented them for a good job in halting the Smash's rampage before running off, leaving Kibo and Masaru too speechless to reply.

"Hello, you two!"

"…"

"…"

"Good job in stopping that Smash the other day!"

"…"

"…"

"I finally found you…and want to meet you in person!"

"…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here, apart from some serious discussion between sibling Katrielle and Alfendi, the story is kicking off, and things are about take a turn for something…exciting.

Looks like things are about to take a turn…for better or worse.

Masaru finds himself in Kibo's place, where he meets with Bandai and the two got off to a rough start, but then trouble ensue as katrielle came and found the secret lair, and even greeted Masaru and Kibo, acknowledging their efforts in stopping the Smash, and now the guys are having to deal with an outsider who might squeal to them what she found out…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story continue in the next chapter as Kibo and the others deal with Katrielle and about Masaru's background on how he ended up being arrested and sentenced for murder…a charge Masaru denies up until now…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	12. Compromise

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Katrielle and Ernest deal with what they discovered, and how to deal with the matter as they know that they cannot tell anyone what they saw and heard

Moreover, with Kibo bailing Masaru out, they are now wanted fugitives and must deal on what to do next and figure out who is the group behind Masaru's abduction and turning people into armored minions

But first, how will the two sides come up with a way after discovering Kibos hiding place? Will Katrielle do something to benefit her?

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts outside the coffee shop where the area appeared peaceful, yet when the scene zoomed inside, the coffee shop appeared to be devoid of customers, despite the OPEN sign at the door, and the scene shifts towards the secret hiding place, where Kibo is there, talking with Masaru, who is still a wanted felon despite being under-aged.

There Kibo said that despite saying that Masaru may be a victim himself, he still has doubts over his backgrounds and intend to interrogate him more, before placing full trust on the escaped teenager completely.

This made Masaru more apprehensive at hearing this.

"So you still doubt me?"

"In a way."

"What would it take for you to believe that I'm innocent?"

"By starting to tell me about yourself."

"Eh?"

"You said that you were framed, right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then…"

By then another entrant showed up and greeted them in an eccentric manner, and it was Dasaku Bandai, and he wanted to hug Kibo, but ended up hugging Masaru by mistake, and the red-haired teen boy shrieked and called Bandai a "homo", which Bandai released his hold to say it was a mistake, only to shriek upon seeing him here and asks Kibo why is a wanted fugitive here at their secret lair.

Kibo sighed and told Bandai that he believes that Masaru is the key to the mystery, as he escaped the lair where people are being experimented and turned into a Smash, and according to Masaru, he was placed inside a glass container with water, fitted with a gas mask and was exposed to a gas-like agent, which Kibo revealed as the Nebula Gas, in which the gas would affect the victim's body and get turned into a Smash, and there Kibo said that he wanted to know more, stating that Masaru, despite being administered the gas, he did not turned into a Smash and managed to overpower his captors and fled the lair by himself.

Of course, Bandai said that it could be a trick, which Masaru resented and said that he really fled after inhaling some of the gas, and feared that it could be poison gas or something, and since then he was being hunted, both by the Guardians and his abductors.

This sparked an argument with both Masaru and Bandai, which Kibo sagged as the two are being too noisy and annoying, as their bickering is disturbing his research on the Smashes and the group behind the experiments.

"I say that this kid is a spy!"

"What was that, you afro-asshole?"

"Afro-asshole?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Me?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"You red-haired brat!"

"Muscled moron!"

However, their bickering came to a stop when someone came in, and it was Katrielle, with Sherl leading the way, and she greeted the guys inside the secret lair, and Kibo stood up in surprise, quite shocked at how Katrielle was able to enter the lair. Katrielle smiled and waved at Kibo and Masaru, greeting them and complimented them for a good job in halting the Smash's rampage before running off, leaving Kibo and Masaru too speechless to reply.

"Hello, you two!"

"…"

"…"

"Good job in stopping that Smash the other day!"

"…"

"…"

"I finally found you…and want to meet you in person!"

"…"

"…"

With her assistant, Noah Montoir, Katrielle was quite awed at the interior of the secret hiding place of the cafe, and took out her magnifying glass and looked around the area as if she is gathering evidence thst would act as clues…

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,_

 _the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Dakyō_**

Bandai shrieked like an effeminate man and proclaimed that they have been invaded, which Noah sweat-dropped at the scene, and as Katrielle looked around, Noah saw Masaru and pulled Katrielle back warning her that Masaru is still a dangerous felon, which Masaru resented it and reiterated that he is an innocent guy who was framed for a crime he did not commit.

Noah is still cautious until Katrielle calmed the two down and said that she witnessed it all and is willing to listen to Masaru's words, but then Kibo asked Katrielle how was she able to find the secret hiding place, in which she took out what appeared to be a sachet that has the logo of the cafe: Cafe Nascita, and she finds the place, only to see that there are no customers around.

She then revealed that while looking around, Sherl picked up the scent of Kibo which led to the doorway of the secret hiding place, which was left open, and that led her and Noah to enter the doorway, and in turn led them here.

Kibo stared wide-eyed and screamed at Bandai for his carelessness, which the afro-haired guy scratched his head sheepishly and apologized, resulting in a bickering between the two, which the others sweat-dropped as they watched Kibo and Bandai argued.

"Bandai!"

"Uh…"

"Why did you left the door open?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…sorry…"

"What can you do about this?"

"I know! I'll get rid of those two…"

"No way!"

"You got a better idea, Kibo?"

However, the awkward scene was interrupted when a BLING sound was heard, where all eyes pointed at what appeared to be a giant-sized microwave oven-like contraption, where a small door with a window-like panel is seen, and Kibo went to it to open the small panel, opening the cover which revealed that a full bottle had just been created.

The scene showed that the full bottle, which had a colored liquefied content, has the symbol of a GORILLA engraved on it, which Kibo smiled seeing that there is a possibility of a new power-up of sort. Katrielle and Sherl began to whisper with each other, seeing that they are discovering something more than they would expect.

They weighed in on what they have, and both agreed that they would have to earn Kibo's group's trusts in order to learn more about what they discovered, as well as to know if Masaru Daimon is really innocent or not.

"Katrielle…"

"Hmm…?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm…I say we make a deal with these guys…"

"Are you sure?"

"It's something we have to do. Given what we discovered, it might help shed light…not to mention that it would help us discern if Mr. Daimon is really a criminal or not."

"Well…"

"Trust me on this, Sherl."

As Kibo took the full bottle with him, he confronted Katrielle and asked what is her intention now that she has found the secret hiding place, and there she told them that she and Noah happened to overheard a conspiracy within the London military, and she is willing to help uncover the conspiracy and to find out about Masaru being framed for the said-crime.

Masaru blinked his eyes after Katrielle introduced herself and her profession, and he appeared to be willing to take her offer believing that a detective investigator might help in clearing his name, though Kibo was not interested at first, as he is unaware about her exploits despite Noah telling them about what Katrielle went through.

However, Katrielle told Kibo that they needed someone who can get info since he is now upgraded into a wanted fugitive who just aided Masaru Daimon in escaping the military in addition to being labeled a person of interest due to the Prime Minister of England deeming the Kamen Rider a bad role model and an unwanted vigilante.

Bandai PLAYFULLY urged Kibo to reconsider, which Kibo is unsure until the door of the huge contraption opened, revealing a teenage girl coming out, surprising Noah as the girl, identified as **Himiko Yumeno** , appeared groggy as she tells Kibo not to forget what he promised, which he assured to her that he will keep his promise sooner.

Noah stared wide-eyed in disbelief at what he is seeing, and Katrielle is equally surprised at what she just saw, and slowly deduces that Himiko may be the one who made the Gorilla Full Bottle as the two teens began to bicker as she told him that she had already PURIFIED a few of them, which she mentioned the following:

\- Rabbit

\- Tank

\- Harinezumi (hedgehog)

\- Diamond

\- Gorrila

\- Lion

\- Shobousha (vacuum cleaner)

"Hey, Kibo…"

"What?"

"I've been purifying the bottles for nearly a year…"

"Yeah, I know, Himiko…"

"You still haven't keep your promise…"

"I promise to make it up to you…"

"I'll wait for that."

"Yeah, I will."

After that, Himiko went to bed and fell asleep, and as Bandai covered Hiniko with a blanket, Kibo is taking his leave, and Masaru just stood there baffled at what he just saw, and there Katrielle went to work and began interviewing Masaru, asking for his birth date, age and how he ended up being convicted, which Masaru answered honestly as possible.

Noah and Sherl checked the rather giant device, as they wondered what was Himiko doing in there and how was it possible that a full bottle was made if a person is inside, and this made them feel that Kibo might be a culprit as he is using a live person inside the machine while a bottle is being made, which made both Noah and Sherl wary towards Kibo and Bandai.

"Noah…"

"I think we need to keep an eye on those two, Sherl."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Katrielle has a habit of jumping to situations like that…"

"Yes…and you know her…she love to take risks."

"It'd be best to stay by her side, Sherl."

"No argument from me."

"…"

After several minutes, Katrielle is ready to leave, and she promised Masaru that she will look into it and see if she could find leads that led to his frame-up as well as to find out who kidnapped him and brought to this secret lair that caused him to get experimented on.

She called on Sherl and Noah and tells them that they are leaving, and as the trio are set to leave the secret hideout, Bandai urged the trio to keep things a secret, which Katrielle nodded and gave her word that their secret will be safe and will not rat them out to anyone within the military and authorities, which Bandai appeared grateful for her promise.

"Um…about what you…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Bandai…your secret is safe."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's a promise."

"That's great! You have my gratitude! You're welcomed to visit this place again!"

"Sure, no problem."

"Come visit us again some time."

"You bet!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the government office within London, where the Prime Minister is engaged in a meeting with the Prime Ministers of North Ireland and Scotland, who are identified as **Ysabel Treachery** and **Mastorius Middleman** , and they are discussing about their next step, with Minister Olent wished to reunite the United Kingdom to benefit all, but the two prime ministers appeared uninterested as if they have plans of their own.

While North Ireland is working on childcare and agriculture, Scotland is working on sending scholars all over Europe, and yet the two appeared to be bent on something which Olent vaguely suspected, but being a pacifist, he carefully tried to keep calm and not escalate or provoke a war, stating that he wants the three territories of the United Kingdom reunite and to co-exist again in a peaceful way, yet the other two did not show any interest other than their own self-interest.

"Well…about that, Minister Olent…"

"We're not ready for that, yet…"

"…"

"We still need to think about that…our countries still need to address our basic problems."

"Same goes for me too."

"I see."

"But we are open to that thought."

"There's no need to rush, though."

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile, Olent's aide, Tanya von Degurechaff, is watching the meeting, and she is eyeing the two prime ministers, as she suspected that the two are up to something and she could not shake off the feeling that something bad is about to happen, and after several more minutes the meeting is adjourned, where it is revealed that the prime ministers spoke to Olent via holographic imagery, and as the meeting ended, Olent and Tanya are walking the hallway, with Tanya asking Olent for more funds to strengthen their military might, which he turn down, reasoning that their forces are enough to defend England from invaders.

Tanya tried to convince her grandfather but he assured to her that there is nothing for her to worry and that violence is never the answer to a conflict, reiterating that there is always a peaceful solution no matter how dire the situation turns out to be.

"Grandfather…"

"You know what I'm going to say, Tanya."

"But…"

"Violence is never the solution. You should know that."

"What if those two are…"

"They would never resort to that."

"…"

"That is that, Tanya."

After that, Olent left, with Tanya gritting her teeth, seeing that her grandfather is so naïve, as she is sure that North Ireland and Scotland would strike sooner or later and she is unwilling to let England go under siege and she vowed to do whatever it takes to protect England from invaders within their border.

-x-

At her detective agency office, Katrielle is checking on the records regarding Masaru, where she is looking into the news articles about the incidents where Masaru is involved in, and by then her elder brother, Alfendi, arrived, as he was called by Katrielle earlier, and there the Layton siblings sat on their chairs as Noah offered him a cup of tea, and there Alfendi asked her why she summoned him here at such a time, and said if this meeting and discussion is about their missing father, Hershel.

Katrielle shook her head, and said that she is putting the search for Hershel on hold, as she revealed what she discovered so far, and even told him that Masaru is innocent and that he is framed for the crime of murder, saying that there may be a conspiracy involving the British government officials such as the military.

Alfendi blinked his eyes as he sensed that Katrielle may have stumbled onto something and is bracing himself, seeing that his younger sister is about to have a serious discussion with him and he knows that her tone is different from the usual ones she displayed.

"Katrielle…are you…?"

"Yes."

"What have you…?"

"I stumbled onto something…and given what Noah and I discovered…there is no one I could confide to…except you."

"I see."

"Now then, brother…"

"I'm listening."

"Okay, here I go…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and while Katrielle managed to make a deal with Kibos side, she is set to tell her brother, Alfendi what she discovered…

Meanwhile, you get to see what occurred within the United Kingdom, where the rulers of North Ireland and Scotland appeared, and this will add more to the tension as the two appeared to be malevolent in nature yet acted like they wanted to bring peace within the UK...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Katrielle and Noah forge an alliance of sorts as she began doing a secret investigation on Masarus case, while Kibo is being lured into a trap, while Masaru gets a call that would force him to come out of hiding...

See you on October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	13. Falling Into A Trap

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Katrielle is determined to solve this different kind of case despite knowing that she is up against the British government who may be corrupted after the discovery she made.

Meanwhile, her new allies are also at work as they try to uncover the link involving the frame-up of Masaru; the group that kidnapped and experimented on him, the Smashes, and the government itself.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

As the children of Professor Layton are talking about what info Katrielle is sharing with Alfendi, Noah and Sherl are discussing other topics in regards of what he and Katrielle discovered, and the secret talking dog asked if Noah and Katrielle are sure about this conspiracy thing involving the British government, and Noah said that given what they saw so far, Katrielle said that there is something going on and thus they are willing to give Masaru the benefit of a doubt.

"Really, Noah?"

"Based on what we saw, Sherl."

"Hmm..."

"At this point I don't think Katrielle would back out on this."

"I suppose. About Masaru Daimon..."

"Katrielle said that she is giving him the benefit of a doubt."

"Quite rash, if you ask me."

"..."

Back at the coffee Shop, the scene shifts at the secret basement lab where Kibo is set to leave, after getting an intel involving a Smash, and there he told Masaru to stay her for now since he is a wanted criminal and reminded him that the government troops are sure to haul him away and have no intention of listening to him.

Masaru stared in disbelief at hearing this and tells him he can't stay all day here, but Kibo tells him that he has no choice, as aside from the government troops, the Smashes are also after him, and assured to him that he will find a way to clear his name and Masaru will eventually be exonerated of the crimes he did not commit.

"Sorry, but that is how it is."

"But..."

"The Guardians are sure to haul you away at sight."

"..."

"Not to mention the Smashes."

"But still..."

"Let me handle this. You'll get your name cleared. I promise."

"..."

After that, Kibo left, where he boarded a motorcycle and drives away.

At the secret basement lab, Masaru whined, and there Himiko attempted to cheer him up.

"Damn! I'll be stuck here all day!"

"Cheer up."

"Huh?"

"Kibo will do all he could."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Masaru just stared in silence as he felt that his life is going from bad to worse, and wondered if he would ever get his normal life back after all that has happened.

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,_

 _the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora feat. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Torappu ni ochiru_**

Back at the Layton Detective Agency, Alfendi is quite at loss after hearing what his younger sister told him, and he could not believe that there is corruption within the British government, as well as the revelation involving Masaru Daimon, wherein Katrielle said that Masaru may have been innocent from the very start and that the real murderer is still roaming around.

Alfendi asked again if she is sure about this and she reiterated that she based her statement on what she witnessed, as well as the existence of the Smash, especially when she saw how the Smashes were reverted back to normal, and linking them to the series of multiple disappearances of many individuals up until now.

"Are you really sure about this, Katrielle?"

"Yes, brother."

"You do realize that this is a very..."

"I know."

"Then you should be careful."

"I will."

"..."

"..."

Alfendi is feeling uneasy at how to deal with this revelation. He mentally wished that their dad would be found so that he can offer his input on this. He now has his hands full and realized that he has to be careful in talking to some of his contacts who have connections to the British government and he advises Katrielle to be careful and not let anyone know what she discovered for now.

Katrielle nodded and promised her elder brother that she will be very careful so that she can do more investigation without giving herself away.

"Promise me, Katrielle."

"..."

"Keep this a secret for now."

"Yes."

"We don't know if this conspiracy covers anyone outside the government."

"I know."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a wharf somewhere within London, where Build arrived after following a lead that he got involving a Smash, and as he looked around, he saw no signs of any Smash and started to wonder if the intel he received is for real or not.

However, he soon got his answer when several Guardians showed up, all are programmed to take down Build whether alive or dead, and the Guardians spoke like an automated recording, stating their programmed commands, which made it very clear.

" ** _TARGET FOUND_**."

" ** _TARGET IDENTIFIED: KAMEN RIDER BUILD._** "

" ** _ACTION PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Build is now sure that the intel he got was a setup and he is forced to fall back, taking down a few Guardians before riding away and went towards a corner that was filled with several crates that obscure the sight, and the Guardians spoke after seeing Build heading to a corner within the wharf, announcing their programmed objectives.

" ** _WARNING. TARGET POSSIBLY ESCAPING._** "

" ** _PROCEED WITH CAUTION._** "

" ** _FIND THE TARGET._** "

" ** _KILL HIM ON SIGHT._** "

" ** _PROGRAMMED COMMAND: SHOOT TO KILL._** "

" ** _NO ROOM FOR SURRENDER._** "

" ** _INITIATING KILLSWITCH MODE._** "

" ** _BEGIN THE SEARCH AND DESTROY._** "

As the Guardians arrived and went to the corner, they looked around and saw no signs of their target, only Kibo Idabashi, who is sitting on top of a small crate, acting relaxed, and he asked the Guardians if they are looking for something or someone.

However, the Guardians appeared to ignore him as they were programmed to find Build, and they searched the area to find him, and found nothing, where they spoke and stated that Build has escaped and are retreating while ignoring Kibo's presence.

" ** _WARNING. TARGET POSSIBLY ESCAPED._** "

" ** _PROCEED WITH CAUTION._** "

" ** _FIND THE TARGET._** "

" ** _KILL HIM ON SIGHT._** "

" ** _PROGRAMMED COMMAND: SHOOT TO KILL._** "

" ** _NO ROOM FOR SURRENDER._** "

" ** _INITIATING KILLSWITCH MODE._** "

" ** _BEGIN THE SEARCH AND DESTROY._** "

As Kibo is considering in heading back to the coffee shop, his smartphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be Himiko, where she informed him that Masaru has ran off, which Kibo sighed and asked him where he went, but she told him that he can use the motorcycle's CPU system to track Masaru down as she secretly put a tracer on his pants.

Kibo nodded but asked how she lost sight of him, but she said that she discovered Masaru's departure after she used the toilet and has no idea what prompted him to leave in such a hurry.

"So after using the toilet you found out that he left?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'll look for him,"

"The cellphone that he took has a GPS, you can trace him by hacking its GPS."

"Okay, I'm off."

"Be careful."

Nodding, Kibo decided to move out and find Masaru, annoyed that the runaway fugitive is risking himself getting captured, and in the worst case scenario, getting abducted again by the ones who are creating the Smashes.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the streets where Katrielle and Noah are riding a bicycle as they are looking for clues that would connect the Smashes to the British government, and he asked Katrielle if she is sure about this, and she said that she finds it fascinating and exciting, as she would get to investigate and solve a conspiracy and felt that this would serve as an alternative way while searching for her missing dad.

Noah sighed but then he saw Masaru riding a bicycle and is speeding off towards a hill that leads to an abandoned house and building, and he tells Katrielle about it, and she sensed that something is up and she tells Noah that they are going to follow Masaru and see where this would lead to, feeling that she might discover something new and something worth to investigate, much to Noah's surprise.

"Okay!"

"Huh?"

"We're going after him!"

"Eh?"

"Brace yourself, Noah!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Here we go!"

"Katrielle...!"

Within minutes, Masaru arrived at a bridge that connects to a construction workers' quarters and is getting ready to go there, but Katrielle and Noah arrived and asked Masaru what is he doing here, reminding him that he is still a wanted fugitive and he might risked himself getting captured by the authorities, and possibly get abducted by the ones that Masaru mentioned.

However, Masaru explained that he is here to find his girlfriend, stating that he got a call from the abductors who abducted him, and said that they have his girlfriend, identified as **Natsumi Kuzuryuu** , and the abductors told him that if he wants her back he should come here.

As proof, the apparent leader of the group who abducted Masaru provided Natsumi's voice who was screaming for help.

Katrielle was surprised upon hearing this as Masaru said that he is going to do whatever it takes to save her and to save her, he has to come here and confront the group who tried to experiment on him.

"So that is that."

"But, Mr. Daimon...what if this is..."

"..."

"It is not that I..."

"Screw it if it's a trap...I have to risk it in order to save Natsumi!"

"Mr. Daimon..."

"So please...don't try to stop me...I have to save her."

"..."

Noah wondered what Katrielle would do, seeing that she might go and assist Masaru, and just as he is about to suggest something, a horde of Guardians showed up, and surrounded the trio, where the Guardians stated their programmed objective of apprehending Masaru Daimon, whether alive or dead regardless of the outcome.

Katrielle stared at the Guardians as her deduction skills kicked in as she wondered how the Guardians were able to find him here despite the fact that Masaru is wearing a hooded jacket with the hood covering his head and that no one in the streets recognized Masaru at that time.

Moreover, she noticed that the Guardians appeared fixated at Masaru that they seemed to ignore the fact that she and Noah are here, as the Guardians repeatedly stated their programmed objectives.

" ** _TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _MASARU DAIMON._** "

" ** _ACTION PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the conspiracy theory plot is shaping up, as Katrielle and her new allies are gearing up, and came across another conspiracy after seeing Masaru being targeted anew, while it is said that his girlfriend is abducted and the trio ended up in what seemed to be a trap…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed, as Katrielle and Noah helps Masaru bail out from the pursuing mechanical troopers, while one of several antagonists will appear and a stand-off ensue.

See you in June or July.

Reviews are welcomed…


	14. The Bat Themed Fiend

**The Mystery of Pandora**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 ** _Saga of Tanya the Evil_** is owned by Carlo Zen and Studio NUT  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kibo and Masaru are facing some dilemma as they are about to face off against someone who will become one of their tormentors who put them through some diabolical situations…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Within minutes, Masaru arrived at a bridge that connects to a construction workers' quarters and is getting ready to go there, but Katrielle and Noah arrived and asked Masaru what is he doing here, reminding him that he is still a wanted fugitive and he might risked himself getting captured by the authorities, and possibly get abducted by the ones that Masaru mentioned.

However, Masaru explained that he is here to find his girlfriend, stating that he got a call from the abductors who abducted him, and said that they have his girlfriend, identified as **Natsumi Kuzuryuu** , and the abductors told him that if he wants her back he should come here.

As proof, Masaru showed his cellphone and played the recording, where it showed the voice of their earlier conversation which showed the apparent leader of the group who abducted Masaru provided Natsumi's voice who was screaming for help.

Katrielle was surprised upon hearing this as Masaru said that he is going to do whatever it takes to save her, even if it means that he has to go back to the mysterious lair and confront the group who tried to experiment on him.

"So that is that."

"But, Mr. Daimon...what if this is..."

"..."

"It is not that I..."

"Screw it if it's a trap...I have to risk it in order to save Natsumi!"

"Mr. Daimon..."

"So please...don't try to stop me...I have to save her."

"..."

Noah wondered what Katrielle would do, seeing that she might go and assist Masaru, and just as he is about to suggest something, a horde of Guardians showed up, and surrounded the trio, where the Guardians stated their programmed objective of apprehending Masaru Daimon, whether alive or dead regardless of the outcome.

Katrielle stared at the Guardians as her deduction skills kicked in as she wondered how the Guardians were able to find him here despite the fact that Masaru is wearing a hooded jacket with the hood covering his head and that no one in the streets recognized Masaru at that time.

Moreover, she noticed that the Guardians appeared fixated at Masaru that they seemed to ignore the fact that she and Noah are here, as the Guardians repeatedly stated their programmed objectives.

" ** _TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _MASARU DAIMON._** "

" ** _ACTION PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Masaru gritted his teeth as he could not afford to be delayed and impulsively went ahead and took the fight against the guardians, and there he began using his skills as a fighter, punching and kicking the robotic soldiers, ignoring the fact that their bodies are made of strong steel, and though he felt it and pain started to be felt on his knuckles, Masaru ignored it and kept on punching away, where his efforts are slowly showing as some of the Guardians are slightly staggered back though the Guardians ignored it due to their programming.

Masaru shouted at them to leave him alone saying that his girlfriend is in danger, though the guardians ignored him and repeated their stated programming on what to do with Masaru.

" ** _TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _MASARU DAIMON._** "

" ** _ACTION PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Katrielle and Noah watches on and she started to deduce that something is up and is making guesses and deductions, where she believed that something is amiss as Noah asked what does she think of all this, and there Katrielle said that there may be a SHADOW within the British government, surprising Noah and asked how does that come in to this.

Katrielle reasoned that Masaru shouldn't have been easily recognized due to him wearing a hooded clothing and that he has been keeping a low profile, so how did the Guardians are able to identify him so easily and learned of Masaru's current location, and Noah was starting to digest the theory and saw that the Guardians are starting to overwhelm Masaru, and asked Katrielle if they should do something, which the female detective is unsure as she has a feeling that the Guardians may have a hidden camera of sorts, and said that if she and Noah attempted to interfere, they might get implicated.

"I don't think it would be wise to interfere, Noah."

"Eh? Why?"

"I believe that those Guardians have some kind of body camera."

"So?"

"If we try to intervene, the higher-ups would brand us as harboring a criminal, thus warranting them to arrest us."

"Katrielle…"

"We have no choice…but to wait…"

"…"

* * *

 _"It's been ten years since the artifact from Mars,_

 _the Pandora's Box, caused the Sky Wall Tragedy…_

 _The United Kingdom, a proud continent within the European Union  
was split in to three…_

 _England, North Ireland, and Scotland…  
the end result is the chaos that ensued…"_

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** by **_Pandora_** feat ** _. Beverly_**  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _kono mama arukitsuzuketeru_  
 _kon'ya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte_  
 _hateshi nai da kedo kimi dake wa_  
 _doko ka de matteru egao tayasazu ni_  
 _There You will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right！_  
 _asu no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Light Be The Light_  
 _All right！_

 _tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai_  
 _nan ka o tasukesukutte dakishime_  
 _kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Light_  
 _messeiji okuru yo hibiku yo_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14:**_ _ **Batto o tēma ni shita majin**_

Masaru is being surrounded by the Guardians as he fought his way out, punching and kicking them away, and Katrielle noticed that Masaru's punches are starting to cause the Guardians to stagger back, and she wondered if Masaru is starting to keep them back, but then Noah saw that Masaru's knuckles are starting to swell and he tells Katrielle that Masaru is slowly being overwhelmed as the Guardians continued to surround the boy.

The guardians spoke their recorded instructions as if like they are a recording machine as they repeated their lines again and again.

" ** _TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _MASARU DAIMON._** "

" ** _ACTION PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Katrielle watched helplessly as she thinks of a way to step in and help without giving themselves away, but then Kamen Rider Build arrived and drew out his weapon and began attacking the Guardians, and there he told Masaru, Katrielle and Noah to get going and leave the Guardians to him.

Masaru asked if he is sure, and Build said to Masaru to go ahead and use this chance to get away from here.

"Get going!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle them!"

"All by yourself?"

"Just get going already!"

"Don't blame me if you end up getting hurt!"

"Sure!"

"Fine!"

Build then saw Katrielle and Noah, and he told the two to go with Masaru, saying that they'll get caught in the crossfire, which Katrielle nodded and grabbed Noah as the two saw Masaru taking a parked motorcycle and managed to start it, and there Masaru tells Katrielle and Noah to hop on, and soon the trio sped off towards a road beside a mountain, making a quick getaway.

Build then blocked the Guardians' path to prevent them from following Masaru, and the guardians began to shift their directive towards Build, making him their latest target, and voiced their programming directive and prioritize their action, from Masaru to Build.

" ** _CHANGE IN TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _TARGET IDENTIFIED: MASKED RIDER BUILD._** "

" ** _NEW DIRECTIVE PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Build braces himself as he is facing at least two dozen Guardians and hoped that Masaru and the others get a head start as he is going to give them time to get away, and he began to fight off the troopers, and while he managed to take down at least five, the rest fired their weapons and the blasts sends Build staggering back, and he realized that he has to take a different approach.

There he recalled that he brought a newly-made Full Bottle and decided to use this opportunity to try it out, hoping that it would produce some results.

"Okay…time to start the experiment…"

Build removed the Rabbit Full Bottle and replaced it with another Full Bottle, which has a crest of a gorilla, and then he toggles the lever of the Mix Driver to initiate a transformation.

Mix Driver: " ** _GORILLA…TANK…ARE YOU READY?_** "

TWO PROJECTION WALLS, WHICH RESEMBLED PLASTIC KITS APPEARED IN FRONT AND BEHIND Build, then CRUSHES him, where moments later Build assumed a new armored appearance. Here Build's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, brown and blue, and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled a tank nozzle and a gorilla's fist.

The Guardians, however, were not perturbed by their target's new form, and instead repeated their directive towards Build as if they are a recording machine.

" ** _CHANGE IN TARGET FOUND._** "

" ** _TARGET IDENTIFIED: MASKED RIDER BUILD._** "

" ** _NEW DIRECTIVE PROGRAMMED...TAKE HIM DOWN._** "

" ** _DEAD OR ALIVE._** "

" ** _INITIATING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _ATTACK WITH LETHAL FORCE..._** "

" ** _BEGINNING ASSAULT._** "

" ** _COMMENCE ATTACK._** "

Build then charged towards the Guardians as the battle commences.

-x-

About 23 minutes later, the scene shifts at the other end of the mountain road, where Masaru, Katrielle and Noah are there, taking a rest as well as to survey the area to see if there are any Guardians lurking by, and so far there are none, and Katrielle asked Masaru if he really intend to go to the place where he is said to have ben experimented on.

Masaru nodded as he said that he has no other choice as he is worried about what his captors would so to Natsumi if he would not show himself, and he also feared that what his captors did to him, by means of experimenting on him, may do the same to Natsumi.

Katrielle nodded understandably and said that she is willing to help him save her, which Masaru was touched, but told her that she should not get involved, reasoning that the enemy might target her and Noah, thus he doesn't want any more victims getting hurt because of him.

"Thanks for the offer, Ms. Layton but…"

"Huh?"

"I rather go at it alone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm their target. If they see you and your friend…they might target you and use you for experiment…just like what they did to me."

"…"

"So please…don't get involved…it'll be on my conscience if anything bad happened to you…"

"Mr. Daimon…"

By then Kibo arrived and overheard the conversation, and he tells Masaru that he will help, as he believed that the ringleader who experimented on him and Masaru might be there, and he will confront him while Masaru gets his girl out of the hideout, and there Katrielle and Noah would provide assistance and to use this opportunity to procure evidence and show it to the British authorities.

Kibo then instructed Katrielle and Noah to take pictures of the hideout so as to prove that Masaru is really innocent, which the two nodded and said that they will do what they can to clear Masaru's name and expose the real culprits of this crime.

"Sure!"

"Uh…"

"Leave to us!"

"Us?"

"You heard me, Noah! Are you in?"

"Um…yeah…I'm in."

"Then it's settled!"

"Katrielle…"

Suddenly, a huge fireball struck the ground, nearly hitting the quartet, and while none are hurt, they were rattled, and there they saw a Smash, which resembled a rounded gas tank and a dragon, and it is walking towards the group, and Kibo sensed that they may have walked into a trap, and tells the others to go ahead and find the hideout where Natsumi is kept.

However, Masaru noticed that the Smash is moaning, and if sounded like a girl's voice, and he stared wide-eyed as he recognized the voice, belonging to Natsumi Kuzuryuu, and then he saw Kibo putting on the Mix Driver and is about to initiate his transformation, so he stopped Kibo and told him the situation, which surprised the teen boy.

"No, wait!"

"Why?"

"That thing…"

"Yeah…it's a Smash…"

"My girlfriend's there…she might be…"

"What?"

"I heard her voice!"

"Then…"

By then, another armored entrant appeared, who resembled a knight and a bat, and he turn out to be Night Rogue, and Kibo stared wide-eyed as he recognized him from before, and there he clenched his fists and confronted Night Rogue, demanding him to release Natsumi at once.

Night Rogue was cool and collected, and said that he already have, pointing to the Smash and said that Natsumi is all theirs, if they have the guts to take her down.

"Where's Natsumi?"

" **She is here…** "

"Where?"

" **Right in front of you.** "

"So it is her…"

" **…** "

"What did you do to her?"

" **We agreed that I bring her here…but we didn't agree about what form she is in…** "

As Kibo and Masaru stared wide-eyed at the turn of events, Katrielle and Noah are hiding behind the mountainside, and saw Night Rogue for the first time, and they are now faced with a dilemma as they believed that he is the one that Kibo said, that the so-called "Bat Man" is the one who experimented him, and he may be the one who may have experimented on Masaru.

The duo then decided to secretly take pictures of Night Rogue so that they have something to show and to use it as reference to get clues on who is behind the creation of the Smashes and how is he connected to all of this.

"Noah…get ready."

"Eh?"

"I'll take pictures."

"Okay."

"After that, I'll give the films to you…then you run off."

"What? Katrielle…what are you…?"

"I'm going to see if I could help…and if anything happens to me…give the evidence to Alfrendi…and tell him what we just saw."

"You..can't…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Kibo and Masaru finally faced off against one of the antagonists…and while they found Natsumi Kuzuryuu, it was not what they hoped for, as they did not anticipate that she was already been experimented on.

Now the stage is set for the first battle between the protagonist and the antagonist…and the battle is not going to be very easy.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Build vs. Night Rogue…

Will Natsumi Kuzuryuu be saved?

See you in mid-October…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
